Vampire Moon
by Vampire-Hime-Alice
Summary: Not enough characters...
1. Chapter 1

XOXOXOXO

Hi I'm Alice Bailey-chan desu. Vampire moon is easy for me to write because I'm just like Sakura! I even wear Lolita! Teehee ^-^ I'm also a kawaii otaku-chan!

Arigatu Melissa (my bestie at school 3) for proof reading this and checking for my spelling mistakes. You wouldn't believe how bad I am at spelling (doesn't matter though because im gonna move to niponn anyways)

Arigota Lauren (my younga nee-chan… that means little sister for anyone who cant speak niponese like me) for helping me with plot usagis you are supah sugoi

I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUU BOTTTHHH DESU 3 (I've got plans for a kawaii chara for boths you so wait a bit an you'll see it)

Vampire moon is my first story evar, please enjoy and giv me good revews!

PS. Don't worry if you aren't fluent in niponese, I'll put notes for any of you wannabes who are too stupid to learn! ^^

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 1

"Sakura I'm going to work now I'll be back later"

"BYEEEEE have a ureshi (happy) day ^-^" I said waving happily.

"Don't let any strangers in."

That was the last time I ever saw my mum, I can't believe that it's already been 5 years. First dad left me and then you too, but I'm fine on my own...You probably didn't like me anyway.

BLEEP BLEEP!

The alarm clock reads 8:00.

I quickly sat up "ah! I'm gonna be sooooooo late! I shouldn't have stayed up watching anime all night" I yelled (I do that soo sometimes)

I quickly tied up my hair in bunches with half my hair down, like misa-misa (the kawaii girl in death note), with a kawai baby pink ribbon and put on my supah boring school uniform, a black knee legnth skirt, well mine wasn't knee length mine was a few inches shorter because that's more kawaii. A black blazer with a pocket with the school logo, a rose on, we could chose any colour for the rose, of course mine was pink. I had put kawai pink lace and ribbons all over the blazer and had changed the boring baka black buttons to kawaii pink rose shaped buttons to make it more kawaii. Underneath the blacer we wore a black waist coat which also had the a pocket with the school logo on, like my blazer is was decorated with kawaii pink things and I had swapped the buttons. We were allowed to take off the blazer but we had to keep the waistcoat on. The shirt was white and had short sleeves, we had to wear a tye, the same colour as the rose, so mine wwas pink. The school socks had to be white socks I decorated with pink ribbon and lace at the top and the shoes were black, mine were kawaii heels with pink bows on.

Haaaaaaah I wish I could wear a kawaii Japanese serafuky but I'm stuck with this. I've put pink all over my uniform but it's still not kawai enough.

Hi my names Sakura Akai chan desu (Sakura means cherry blossom in Japanese and Akai means red. I know Japanese teehee!), I'm twelve years old. I'm pretty much a norms school girl. I have medum length butiful wavy blond hair and emerald blue eyes

I grabbed my cute kawai bunny-chan bag and left for school.

" D: (sad face) I didn't even get to eat breakiefast. Why does baka school start so early" I complained.

You may wonder why there was no one trying to wake me up, well I live all alone. Things would be so much easier if I lived closer to the school but I can't, I mean who'd sell a house to a twelve year old.

I sneaked through the classroom door sneakily and crawled to my sea….

"SAKURA AKAI! Get into the fucking corridor we can all see you on the floor!"

Everyone laughed at me.

"Sakura-chan you have to stop being so baka lazy! You're doing terrible in school, just look at this score from science! And your always late for school! If this keeps carrying on I will give you detention everyday till December."

I'm not that bad at school, I'm good at art and cooking especially when we bake kawai cakes!

"Yuuuuuuuuum cake." I started drooling.

Sense gave me a baka look

"Ah I mean sorry Sensei I'll try harder."

I didn't like sensei she was a mean baaka and she was always mean to me. I bet she was jealous of me because im much more kawaii than her, serially she wears a GRAY suit everyday what the fuck she looks like she's going to a baka funaral!

At break time my best omodachi (friend) Eriri started teasing me for being late. Like sensei she bullys me because im kawaii and she's not.

"HA HA! Alice got told of again!" Eriri said (Ellie this is you desu!)

"THE BAKA FUCKING ALARM DIDN'T GO OFF AT THE RIGHT TIME!" I said

My other best tomodach, Momo-san (Megan-chan there you go!), came running over and jumped inbetween us

"BAKA EXCUSES!" she yelled

"And the test thing, well Science is boring! I'M not going to use that shayte" I said

"She has a point; I don't remember learning half the things from the test! Eri said

"We learnt them." Me and momo both said at the same time

That's Eri, we call her eriri because it sounds kawaii, she doesn't like it though but what does she know about kawai anyway! she reads lots of books but they're all romancic crap so she has a baka view of the wrld and is an baka air head. She has big blue eyes (like me!) and shiny black hair. She's soooo lucky, she's actaually half niponogo! Can you believe that! Well anyway Even if she is half niponbo she's not as kawaiiii as me.

Eri chose a blue rose because in her words 'blue roses represent true love desu', she edged her blazer and skirt with blue ribbon and wore a blue bow in her kirei (pretty) hair.

"the tick for multiple choice tests is just circle a random one with out reading the question!" Momo said infrustically. (DON'TTT DOOOO THAT!)

That's momo-chan, momo means peach in nipongo (alice is very smart at nijongo) she's abit weird and baka. She has purple hair tyed in low bunches and deep purple eyes (because she's deep).

Her rose is purple and she exchangied her buttons for skull and crossbone shaped buttons. She put a skull and crossbone patch on her skirt which was even shorter than mine because she said that 'pirates would never wear a knee length skirt' She wears a black pirate hat with a skull and crossbones picture because she likes pirates (thye're coool)

"OMFG Beckii Cruel (BITCH BITCH BITCH BITCH!) made a video last night and said she's going to Japan again" Eri said

"I fucking hate that ungrateful betch. She has no talent. She should not step foot in japan EVER. Im muuuuuuch more kaiwaii then her!" (I FUCKING HATE BECKII UGHHHHHHHH) I repied "I bet she fucked everyone in the idoru (idol) industry fo a job"

"Yeaaah your so much more Kawaii SA-KU-RA-CHA-NNN 3 and at least you're a goof person" Momo said

"AWWWWWW arigato you gays I love youuuu!" I said huggling them.

(bekii is a bitch and I hate her. GTFO MY NIPON BITCH!)


	2. Chapter 2

XOXOXOXO

OMFG WHY THE FUCK ARE NO OF YOU REVEWING I KNOW YOUR READING THIS YOU TOTAL BAKA.

BOOOOOO U SUCK.

So anyways go revew that makes you supah kawaii and not a baka like me tee hee

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 2

I always go to sleep in French class because french is for bakas and im like never going to there anyway.

"Hey eriri how long do you think sensei will take to notice that sakuras asleep again" momo said

"Pahaha probs about 5 more seconds" Eri said laughing

"HEY STOP CALLING ME ERIRI MY NAME IS ERI YOU BAKA!" Eri yelled

Something hit me in the head. I think it was a textbook or somein baka like tha.

Ughhhh French books are heavy, another reason to hate the frech.

"HEY ERI I DON'T HIT YOU WHEN YOU FALL ASLEEP IN SHITTY BAKA LESSONS SO DON'T HIT ME YOU BAKA MOO FACE!"

"It wasn't me… look up" Eri whispered

"LUNCHTIME DETENTION!" Senai yelled

"Nooooooooooooooooo!" I said while swirlying into a sea of baka depresson

The rest of school was boring they made us cover some baka stuff about Tudor times. Why do I need to know about englands history, it doesn't matter. Mipon is like the only cool country anwyas.

We also had geography where we learnt about bra zils What the fuck. Brazit sucks. Its full of smelly brazitin people who totally aren't cool. They don't watch anime or read mana or cospay they just do brazitian stuff. Why wont my baka school cater to MY needs! SRSLY THEY DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL!

At the end of school everyone's parents wait at the school gates for their kids. They always give me funny looks. But like so what if im alone. So what if I was abandoneded! I'm totes fine on my own and being alone makes me kakoee and imdepandant!

When I got home from school I got changed into a kawaii pink sweet Lolita dress white was covered in lace, bows and bunnys. I had on some black and white stripy socks with big black conserse. Shortly after I decided I needed a early knight so sensi didn't have a complete bitch fit and rip my head off tomorrow.

I didn't even bother changing out of my kawai loltia outfit and just went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

XOXOXOXO

So like not much really happened in chapter 1+2 because there were like intoduction chapters so you cud learn the deepness of the characters. Don't worry stufs going to happen reall soon.

I wanted to have 5 interoductin chapters but laurens a butt fucking baka and made me add her character now. If youre reding this laure GET OUT YOU TOTALI RUINED EVERYTHING LIKE YOU ALWAYS DO.

Well its not ur fault ur a baka I gess sum ppl are just born turds so I ashiteru you even though ur a huge baka

Anyway thinks get confusing so ive put notes so everything makes sens.

Once again arigatu melz and laren. I love you so much desu! HUGS! Teehee ^-^

Anyways… go read chapter 3 and revew alreadi!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 3

Where am I? …. (THIS IS HER DREAM)

I tried to move but I couldn't get off the floor but even if I did get up where would I go, the room was too dark to see anything! The only thing I could see was a man and woman, the man was in a boring baka black suit and had black hair and red eyes and the woman was wearing a blood red floor legnth dress, she was long grey hair and deep black eyes. The man stared at me and drew his sharp fangs.

"Shall I do it now Kitsune?" The man said.

He said some other things but I cudnt hear. The only other world I herd him say was "tasty"

The man grabbed me and revealed some shark fangs and …bit me. I could feel him sucking the blood right out of me some of it was volently spurting down my neck.

"AHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" I screamed (REAL LIFE NOW)

I heard a sigh and then a random voice with a birtish accent saying "Looks like everythings started."

"WHO'S THERE?"

A girl appeared on the end of my bed (laren you stupid baka you can stop moaning at me to add you in already. ARE YOU HAPPY I ADDED YOU EARLY. YOU RUEND MY STORY!)

She looked like my mum just a lot younger, she had perfectly straight gray hair that was really thick and went to her butt, red eyes and was wearing a black gothic roroita dress which had red roses embroideded into the bottom.

"It's only me. Friggin hell you look like you've seen a ghost." She said with her british accent

"Whore you?" I replied

"you can call me Tsuki (moon in niporngo TEHEEEEE I'm so gud at nihongo!)."

"Are you a ghost?"

That one made her fall off the bed laughing

"No I'm a spirit who escaped their body."

"That's a ghost you baka¬¬"

"No it's different, I'm not dead. Erm…..How to put it so you can understand….." she twiddled her fingers "basically my body rejected me."

I pulled a cawaii confuzzled face

"a simple human wouldn't be able to understand but that's the simpleyest it can be explained."

"Right,,,,,,,,, Well I'm sorry." I had already forgot her name "I have school tomorrow so if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

XOXOXOXO

KAWAII MINNA-SAMAS GESS WHAT!

I got a bad review! And you know that means, someone is so jelly of my story they tried to make me sad!

Please come and give some nice revews thou becaus that person was supah supah baka and mean.

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 4

Maube it was a dream or something because by the time I woke up Tsuki was gone.

I changed out of my Lolita dress which I forgot to change out of last night into my school uniform. I tried to get my mind off that weird dream and the whole tsuki thing by listening to some nipon pop.

It didn't work.

I was late setting off for school again so I had to ran.

"Sorry I'm late Sensei! I yelled as a barged into the classyroom.

As I looked toward the blackboard I saw the one thing I wasn't expecting to see…

Tsuki was standing right at the board the board read TSUKI AKAI.

"AH! WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE?" I yelled like bkaa pointing at Tsuki

Everyone stared at me, Eri and Mumo were both laughing.

"Hello everybody I'm Tsuki Akai desuuuu; I'm Sakura's twin neesan." Tsuki said giggling sweetley.

Tsuki had chose red for her uniform colour and changed the buttons to big red retoro buttons. She didn't wear her blazer, but she wore the waistcoat, she had lots of red bracelts on her arms. Her skirt was really short and she had put red ribbon at the bottom of it. She wore white over the knee socks with red and black bows at the top and black shoes.

I quickly sat down in my seat, trying not to add any more attenticon to myself. I usually like attention but not this kind of attention! Kamisama why you not listen to my wishes!

"Well Tsuki-san since your Sakura's neesan you can sit next to her." Sensei said

"Erm Sensei I'll go and give Tsuki a tour round the school." I said

"Yer whatever" Sensei then went back to reading porny mags and mastibacating to them.

We both walked out into the hallway. "Tsuki what are you doing here, I thought you were a spirit without a body or something!"

"I am I never said I couldn't make a temporary form."

One of the teachers where down the hallway and they saw me and Tsuki.

"HEY YOU, GET THE FUCK BACK TO CLASS! I've been sent to show the new girl round."

When I went back into homeroom, Momu and Eriri just sat there staring at me. "Okay since when did you have a twin?" Momo said

"Since Always…duh" I lied

"But she doesn't even look like you!" Eri said

They are such bahkahs

"Well first not all twins are Identical. Second she looks a lot like my mum so just takes a lot after her so I must take a lot after my dad."

"Why des she have a british accent"? Momo aksed

"..After mum dispread she went to stay with my relytives in englnad" I lied again

After that we just dropped the subject and Momo started talking about some naughty films she watched last night


	5. Chapter 5

XOXOXOXO

I got my first good review from a kawai fan of me called Kimmy all u other kawai reader fans should review too because that's supah sugoi!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 5

"uwaaaaaa (nihon for wow)! What a pretty moon! Tsuki look look"

"UGH I'M TIRED!"

"if you're so tired, stop using all your powers to come to school!"

"I'm going to school to protect you baka!"

"From what! Nuthings happened and nothing will! My life is boring and simple!"

Tsuki went silent

I've only been with Tsuki neesan for about 2 weeks now and it's already like she is my real neesan. Well we cover the arguing part enough already teehee.

Eri and momo spent most of last week glaring at her but that's because there supah jelous that I wasn't spending much time with them. No guys even look at them when im not around because they all loath me tee hee! Must be sad to be unloved.

The colour from Tsuki's eyes went from red to deep black, she was glaring at me

"Erm no offence Neeschan but you're scaring me."

She walked up to me with a completely blank look on her face.

"Saku I'm thirsty."

¬¬ "Well go get yourself some fucking food you baka!"

For some reason her eyes then went back to normal.

"Fine then I will!" She then stormed out the house.

Okay…..what the fuck is she doing WE HAVE A FRIDGE! Well I better follow her….even if I am in my supah kawaii moo moo chan PJS.

I could see Tsuki running down the road but I'm not really sure if she's in her human form or not it's too foggy out that means no one will notice me running around in my supah kawai moo moo cahn PJS. _ If anyone saw me they'd call me moo moo BJ girl and would skit me forever. People don't understand kawaii. (DON'T WORRY SAKURA NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME EITHER!)

Neechan grabbed hold of some random man.

What is she doing? OMG What if she does something dirty! Eww she might see his peenus! I hop she isn't a slut!

I walked up closer and she was biting him, with super long fangs.

What's going on?

Tsuki then put her hand over the mans head and the man fell to the ground.

"What are you!" I exclaimed

She had blood splattered all over her mouth and her eyes were glowing red.

"Isn't it obvious,Im a vampire."


	6. Chapter 6

XOXOXOXO

I cudnt wait to do chapter 6 because stuff starts hapenin really soon! How sugoi!

So not much hapens in 6 but its supah imortant that you keep reading but sugoi happens soon!

Keep reading and make sure to revew minna samama!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 6

I was scared, really scared so I ran away. What do you expect; most twelve year olds don't have to live with a blood hungry vampire! I ran straight home, and I tried to get to sleep but I couldn't. I kept seeing images of the two scary things from my dream and of Tsuki biting that man.

The next day was my thirteenth birthyday. when I woke up in the morning, Tsuki wasn't there. For once I was early for school but that was only because I wanted to get out of the house at fast as I could.

When sensei arrived to school I said to her "Sorry Sensei Tsuki's ill she's not coming in today."

But Sensei looked at me as if I was baka. I

ignored this thinking that sensei was being a nasty baka as usual and I walked over to my desk.

When I looked at Tsukis desk all her books were gone.

"Eriri, what happened to all Tsuki's stuff?"

"Who the fuck is tsuki? Kamisama (god in nihon. Kamisama is stronger and more powahful than English god so he is supah cool and supah sugoi and kawai!) sakura… every year older you get you get even bakaier."

What's going on, no one can even remember Tsuki!

I didn't work in any lessons because I was still confused about the whole tsuki thing.

Why did she even come here. I kinda knew she was something weird at first since she appeared straight after that scary dream, but to think she actually is a vampire. I WAS LIVING WITH A VAMPIRE. SHE MIGHT HAVE KILLED ME IN MY SLEEP!

I'm glad she's gone even though I kinda miss her.

I don't want to be alone.


	7. Chapter 7

XOXOXOXO

Im uploding quite a lot today because im in a supah kawai sugoi writer mood!

ARIGATUUU laren and melly for helping me with the speling and plot usagi-chans! I am supah supah supah supah supah sorry that I haven't been arigatuing you in every start talk thing please don't get mad at me ne!

Make sure to revew minnasams!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 7

After school, I put on my kawaii sexy neko costume and got ready. It was baby pink and had a kawai halterneck and a short skirt, I wore shorts underneath so I was protectored from all those baka pedos. The dress was covered in black ribbon, bows and lace and of course had a supah kawaii fluffy black cat tail coming out because otherwise it wouldn't be neko at all. I wore it with a pair a kawaii fluffy black neko ears that had kawaii bells, black fuzzy leg warmers and black convere. (my halowen costume was similar to that but I was a kawai sexy usagi instead)

It's Halloween today and my 13th Birthday; but I was still confused about Tsuki Neesan to care.

KNOCK!

Momo and eri came running into the house.

"Hiyaaa!" eri yelled as she slammed the door violently

Momo was wearing a pirate costume, she had on the hat she always wears and a short purple dress with a black corset over. She also wore black knee high lace up boots. She didn't have a parot because she was a poor baka who cudnt afford one.

Eri was wearing a witch costume, it had a white blouse baggy with a black corset over, a black witch hat and a poofy orange skirt. She also had a broom because witches fly on them.

I looked so much kawaii and sexy than them….. as usual.

"Sakura-chan are you ready to go! I want to get the good sweets!" Momo yelled eagerly

"Wait a sec, I just need to get my bag" I said as I ran back upstairs.

I grabbed my bag, but suddenly…

SWOOSH!

I screamed as a gust of smoke spiralled round me.

Eri and momo ran upstairs into my room.

"ALICE ARE YOU OKAY?" Eri yelled

"wait….Where is she?" Momo said

The smoke pulled me into a strang soft isolated crimson space

"What was that? OKAY WHERE AM I!" I screamed (she's inside a coffin)

"Right I' don't know whats going on but im going home!"

"ETERNAL SLEEP"


	8. Chapter 8

XOXOXOXO

We learnt in English class that having short chapters is supah kakoee so this chapter is short

Thank you Mel and Lauren for the spelling and plot usagis

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 8

I was in a completely dark isolerted place, all alone. (DREAMI)

"Where am I?"

I looked around but there was nothing to look at.

"Who am I?"

Tons of blood started appearing everywhere.

"What's going on?"

A body appeared on the floor, it was my muthers body. She was all dead and covered with blood.

"Are you ureshi, you've killed her." A random voice said

"I didn't I yelled"

I started crying, I couldn't help it. Anyone would cry if they saw their mum dead.

"But it doesn't matter, she was useless anyway." The voice said

"No." I said quietly.

"SAKURA! DON'T LOSE YOURSELF!" I heard a familiar britsh voice yell.


	9. Chapter 9

XOXOXOXO

This chapter will reeeaaallly surprise you! The chapters before this were kind of like character interos and shit. From now on vampire moon will get better and better!

Thank you Lauren and mellisa for the spelling and plot usgais

Go read this and review!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 9

When I woke up and the coffin lid was still on. "Gah! (it's kind of like a WOAH WHAT THE FUCK kind of noice) How long was I asleep?"

I felt my hair; it was unusually straight for once. I pulled on my hair, for some reason it changed from blonde medium length wavy hair to supah straight grey hair which went to my butt over night. WHAT IM NOT OLD, MY HAIR SHOULD NOT BE GRAY! THAT'S NOT KAWAII!

I pushed the top of the coffin off and jumped out.

Luckily there was a mirror in the room.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! (that's a nipongo scream)" "WHATS HAPPENED TO ME!" I SCREAMED

As well as my hair changing my eyes changed to blood red, my kawaii sexy neko costume had been swapped for a black gothic lolita dress which was covered in white bows and lace. I had a black mini top hat on my head which had a big white bow on and I was wearing black platform boots.

"Eww I don't like goff rori! IT'S NOT KAWAI!" I screamed

Also somehow I grown buubs. Okay I understand that my boobels would grow sometime or another but I hard also grown fangs.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! WHY DO I HAVE FANGS… oh kamikama….. was this what tsuki was protecting me from…. She was protecting me from BECOMING A VAMPIRE! I don't want to be a vampire I want to be normal and supah kawaii!"

Suddently A man and a woman walked into the room.

Oh kamisama please don't let them be rapists or pedyfiles! Then again they changed my clothes and kidnapped me. KAMISAME WHY DID YOU LET ME BE NEKONAPPED BY PEDOIFYLES!

"Tsukichan what's wrong?" The woman said

"I'M SAKURA AND IF YOU TWO FREAKS DON'T TAKE ME HOME SOON I'LL CALL THE POLICE."

"Aku, I thought you got rid of her memories." The woman whispered to the man

"I did! The baka awakened 7 years early!" He said back

"HEY I CAN HEAR YOU! IM NOT DEATH!"

"Kitsune shall I try again?" The man said back to the woman

I frew my left platfrom boot at the mans head. "I JUST SAID I CAN HEAR YOU. AND NO YOU CAN'T GET RID OF MY MEMORIES!"

"Tsuki stop it." The woman said angrily but in a calm way.

"I've already told you its Sakura!"

The man bitch slapped me

"SHUT UP YOU INCOMPEETANT FOOL!" he yelled

I took off my other boot threw it at the man and I ran out the room.


	10. Chapter 10

XOXOXOXO

This is the last chapter I can write tonight because im getting tired! Even kawaii vampire writers need to sleep sometimes tee hee! I bet ur supah sad aren't you! Don't worrys il be back tomorrow with even more! Pinky promise tee hee!

Arigao for the help Mel and Lauren!

OYASUMI!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 10

I just want to go home. I don't want to be with these freaks I want to be back home. I want to be able to see my tomodachis again!

I ran out the front door, I don't even care where I go as long as I'm away from them. I was just randomly running, not nowing where I am but I keeped going.

After running for about 10 minutes I started walking for a bit because I was tired. I must have been in some fuuked up weird assvampire village because it was really really busy outside even though it was supah dark and the moon was out. It was weird becas I could see perfectly even though it was dark and ther were no street lights (vampires have night fishion) it was weird how much I had changed in what semed like a night.

A man with spiked blue hair looked at me. the blue was boring and wasn't shiny and wasn't supah kawaii at all! it was dull and looked like hed never ever washed it.

He was staring at me. He walked right up to me. Crap I've been caught.

"You're Princess Tsuki-sama aren't you?"

"Why can't you vampires freaks just leave me alone? I'm not going back even if you make me!"

"Don't worry little girl I'm not here to take you back, I'm just going to drink your blood….. BLEH" (Bleh is the noice vampires make as they draw their fans)

He grabbed me.

I screamed but he wouldn't let go and no one even stopped to look at what was happening or tried to help me! What the fuck!

He drew his fangs and tried to perce my neck…Suddenly a random sexy man appeared!

He had sparkly brown eyes and brown hair to match. He was wearing a navy blue kodona outfit (IT MATCHES LOLITA SO WELL AND IS KAWAAIIIIIIIIII) and he looked like a oujisama from a shojo manga. *-* I love princeylike guys they suit me so well!

"You're truly an baka! You could have hurt this young ladi while you were trying to become more powerful. Beasts like you don't deserve to live." The man said.

The man pulled the vampires head off.

I had never seen him before so why was he saving me?


	11. Chapter 11

XOXOXOXO

I finish school for the summer holidays tomorrow! So guess what that measn…. I can rite loads and loads and loads!

This chapter is just a convo to explan whats going on.

Boooooo I hate writing explanations it's so not kawaii.

More stuffs will happen soon so keep reading and revewing!

I got anova good revew yesterday so that means that my story is more sugoi than baka! YAY!

Agiato Mel and Lauren for the speilling and plot usagis

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 11

"Wait, who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Nekura, an you?" He replied (that's a nijongo name)

"My names Sakura!" I said smiling super adorbly "I'm glad you didn't call me Tsuki. Everyone has been calling me Tsuki. Why didn't you think I was her?" I asked.

"Well that's an easy,You didn't seem like Akuku and Kitsunee, you don't give of self centred vibes like them and…. you called that vampire a freak ,someone who has always been a vampire wouldn't call her own kind freaks. Tsuji is rumared to be even more powahful than Ali and Kitsune and to be whornest you seem like a helpless ex human vampire. You are quite kawaii though."

I bushed from the kawaii comment. I know im kawaii but its fun to be called kawaii by a sexy guy! (I blush when that happens too)

"Who's Aku and Kitsune?"

"They're the king and queen here."

I was laughing now "I FREW A BOOT AT THE KING!"

"He deserves it! I hate those two they both obsess over blood ties."

"blood ties?"

"Basically vampires are split up into blood ties, 1st is the higher bloods such as you and Aku and Kitsune so that makes you the air..."

I interrupted him "WAIT I'M NOT THE AIR! I DON'T EVEN NOW WHATS GOING ON HERE! I GOT GRABBED FROM MY 13TH BIRTHDAY PARTY AND DRAGGED HERE. Ah what if they want me to go back to sleep. They said something about being 7 years early waking up. I DON'T WANT TO SPEND MY LIFE SLEEPING!"

"You're going to have to end up being the heir sometime, that's probably why they kidnapped you. From the looks of them…" he said while looking at my boobies "and the fact that you were supposed to be at rest for another 7 years I'm guessing that means you were asleep for three years. Your probably about 16 now"

"Okay I'm definitely not going back now."

"Yeah I wouldn't if I were you. They probably going to try and brainwash you to do weird things."(IF ANYONE THOUGHT SICK THINGS THEN YOU'RE REALLY DISTURBED AND SHOULD GTFO MY STORY)

"you can hide at me house if you want; it's no mansion but its deceent."

"Are you sure that's okay?"

Befor I new it he had grabbed my wrist and dragged me into a weird smoke portal. In less than a secrond we were in front a house. My house back home was even bigger and I lived there alone. He walked into the house and I followed him in.

"I'm home!" He yelled


	12. Chapter 12

XOXOXOXO

More characters are coming in! YAY!

Go and give me some goood revews and keep being kawai! Tee hee ^-^

Arigao to Mel and Lauren once again!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 12

A boy with brown hair and brown eyes like Nekuma , his hair was tied in a low ponytail using a lilac ribbon, came sliding fasty down the banister.

"Hi Kura." He grinned but then he sawed me…..

"What have you done?"

Nekura looked pissed off.

"Nothing, this kawaii girl needed a place to stay and I fught I should help her."

"Seriously of all the girls you decided to take to the house you had to take FUCKING TSUKI AKAI. WE COULD GET KILLED FOR HAVING HER HERE!"

"If I'm too much trouble I'll just go home if you want…. Well I'm not really sure how to get there but I guess I can try."

"Yeah you better go home. We have enough worries without having to babysit Tsuki bloody Akai"

"FUCKS SAKE IT'S SAKURA NOT TSUKI!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR LIFE STORY"

I HATE THIS PLACE! Why does everyone think I'm Tsuki. I started crying, I tried not to but I couldn't stop

"Tansei (handsome in niponese) look what you've done now, you've made the princess cry" Nekura said consernedly

"I don't care whose crying. I don't want any of them in our home." He looked at me and yelled "GET OUT"

I was still crying like a baka I couldn't understand anything.

A young looking girl and a boy then walked in, theyd clearly just been listening to our convocation.

The girl had short bouncy pink hair, grey eyes and white rabbit ears wearing a kawaii pink sweet Lolita dress which had a white bunny stitched onto the bottom and was covered in white lace. She wasn't as kawaii as me but she was still kawai.

The boy had blonde hair, brown eyes which were pretty but nit as pretty as Nekura's because Nekura was supah sugoi! he who looked about the same age as Nekura and the other boy. He was wearing jeans and a loose brown shirt.

"Tansei Niisan don't make her go! Nekura Niisan likes her and says she's ok so I believe him!" the girl screamed

"Sakura, this is my twin brother Tansei, hes stub born but he is a god person" He said pointing to the boy with the lilac ribbin "My little sister Mei" he said pointing to the girl. "and My cousin Hikari" He said pointing to the other boy.

"if you don't mid me asking where are your parents?"

"My parents got asacinatified by hunters " Hikari said with a blank but not retarded look on his face "and their parents got assinficiated by the royal gards"

Ahh what should I say, I'm not good in situaticons like this!

"Oh… I guess everyone's parents are dead then" I said jokenley

"Baka yours are still alive" Tansei said angrily

"No Aki and Cutsine aren't my parents, im not quit sure who they are to me. My real mum disappeared when I was 7 and my father ran away shortly after I was born"

"quit the bullshit act. Its obvious that you're an akai. I can smell your stuck up blood from the otherside of the room" tansei said

I ignored him and said "My mum used to be over the top about protecticing me from strangers when I was younger so maybe she new something."

Tansei was giving me a retordted look "your obvosly spying on us and are planning to get us assificated too."

"Why would I spy on you! I don't even know why I'm here or whats happened to me" I started crying again

Tansei stormed upstairs and Mei grabbed me by the arm, now that I realise it, Mei is a lot like I was before my mother left. She's a little bit older than I was back then though, I think she's about 10 or something.

"I'll show you round the house" she said cheerfully "You can share my room with me, I've never had a neechan before =D"

Going around the house I noticied that everything was a mess.

When we got to Tansei's room I said "I'm sorry if I upset you. Don't worry I'm only going to stay here for a while. I've lived alone before so I can help with the cleaneing and cooking"

"This is what I haet about girls like you, you try to help when your not needed"

"¬¬ YOUR SO STUBBORN I WAS ONLY TRYING TO HELP! I TRY TO BE SUGOI, NICE, CHARMING, KAWAII AND HELPFUL AND YOU START COMPLAINGN" I hate this guy he doesn't understand cute kawaii girls at all! How does mei live with him, then again she isn't as kawaee as me.

I can't take it. I ran out the house. I have no where to go.. I ran as far as I could but where am I supposed to go, I'm all alone. Oh crap it's raining.

I hid under a tree but after being there for over two hours I passed out. Through my sleep I heard the words.

"You shouldn't be so careless when you're a high blood tie."


	13. Chapter 13

XOXOXOXO

This chapter is supah supah exciting and sugoi! If you don't think so then you are a baka and cant read properly and should get out!

All you kawaii people need to be sugoi and revew!

Thanks for the help mellisa and Lauren!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 13

Okay… where am I now.

Seriously every time I close my eyes I end up in another weird place!

I was in a white room in whitch there was white silk evriwhere, white silk curtains, white silk bed sheets, white silk pillows and whatever

I'm sick of waking up in random places!

And then I looked at what I was wearing… white over the knee stokcings with white bows going through lace at the top and matching white lingerie which had black bows and ribbon everywhere. Oh kamisama this outfit change is even worst than the last one. WHY DO YOU CURSE ME!

"Sorry princess Tsuki-sama, I took you here so no one would attack you." A man said from the other side of the room.

He had black hair, pale amber eyes and he was wearing a pair of jeans and a loose black half unbuttoned shirt which revealed part of his chest, it was kind of sexy but not as sexy as nekura so I wasn't that tempted.

"Erm thank you but I'm fine on my own…HEY MY NAME IS SAKURA AND WHY DID YOU CHANGED MY CLOTHES BAKA PERVERT!"

"You weren't fine, you passed out under a tree!... You were all wet and its not like I chhange you, the maid girl diid "Now be quiiet, it's your turn to fulfil your side of the bargain."

My side of thw what… O_O

The man quickly flung of his clothes faster than I could get off the bed and he pushed me down and got on top of me.

"NO DON'T….. I'M TOO KAWAII TO BE RAPES" I screamed struggling to get away.

The lingerty woudnt be thst hard for him to tsake off. Kamisama DESUKETE! (kamisama save me)

He started drinking my blood and then attempted to take of my panties but I wouldn't let him. I tried fighting him off but ended up htting me head on the bedsife cabinet. I started crying. I'm not sure weather is was the pain from basking my head or the fought of being raped. Just my look I get almost raped right after I get to meat a princeylike guy! -_- This is baka Tanseis fault for being a jerk. BECAISE OF HIM IM GOING TO BE RAPEEED.

He got them. He literaffy wripped away the panties. Everything is over. I started crying more than ive ever cried before. KAMISAMA IS THIS WHAT I MUST SUFFER FOR BEIG SO KAWAII!

Sudently a bright gleam came from behind the white silk curtain. It was…. NEKURA!

THANK YUO KAMIKAMA!

The man got up and I hid my nakey body under the white silk sheets.

"Don't you even dare to violate this girl, you lowlife?" Nekura said

"Ha! Me, a lowlife! What do you know, you failpire. Now let me redooom my business with tsuji-sama" Teki says getting off the bed

"-_- Its tsuki…. AH I mean Sakura!" Now I've started to do it _

Nekura started fighting the man in the end the pervert man fled out the windy.

I

tried to get up and give Nekura a congraturalturly hug, forgetting that I was naked, I had no energy so I ended up getting out of the bed and collapsing on the floor.

"What am I goging to do with you" Nekura said as he picked Sakura up off the floor bridal style and made a portal to take them home.


	14. Chapter 14

XOXOXOXO

Not much happens in 14 because 13 was so sugoi

Thanks for the help Lauren and Melisa I LOVE YOU DESUUUU 3

Go read and revew!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 14

When I woke up I was in mine and Mie's room.

Nekura was asleep on a chair in the corner and Mei was drawing on his face with eye liner pencils (tee hee that's so fun) when Hei noticed that I was awake she started poking him with the eye liner pencil saying

"Oneetama she's awake!" the eyeliner was making little freckly black spots on his face.

He didn't wake up.

Mei got a large dictionary off a shelf and frew it at his head.

"MEI STOP THROWING SHIT AT MY HEAD!"

"But she's awake now! You need to get out so she can get changed" Mei was tugging on Nekura's arm but he wouldn't budge.

"You've woke me up 12 times saying she's awake. Leave me alone already."

Mei then grabbed one of those things that you poke fire wood with and started hitting Nekura with it.

"But she's really awake this time!" she sqealed

I got out of the bed and dragged him out the room.

"STAY OUT I NEED TO GET CHANGED"

Oh buuger, I'm still naked from before. He picked me up when I was naked and now he's seen me naked again. I'VE LOST MY KAWAII INNOCENS!

"I bought you some clothes for when you woke up. There on the left side of the wardrobe." Mei said cheerfully.


	15. Chapter 15

XOXOXOXO

This chapter has character devolpment which is supah supah important if u want a story to be good!

Thanks for the help mel and lauren

Go revew and stuff!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 15

Mai is so kawaii and has kawaii tastes but I cant wear the kawaii rorita dresses I used to wear because id stand out too much. I ended up picking a kawai black strapless dress, it was covered in kawaii white bows and kawaii lace and had kawai white corseting on the back. I can wear stapless things now because I now have boobles . I wore a black and white supah kawaii bow in my hair.

"I'm ready"

Then Mei, Nekura, and Baka Tansei all came into the room.

"Sakura do you renember anything that happened"

"Erm…. Baka tansei was mean so I ran out the house and his under a tree and when I woke up I was with a random rapist"

"That random rapst was Kouteki. He is rumoured to be almost as powaful as 'Tsuki' he probably wants to empregenate you so you have a extremly powahful child. The same thing happened with Aku and Kitsune, Aku was born into the royal family so was born very powaful and his parents sent gards searching for someone poweaful to be his wife and to have his child." Nekura said. "Your life is much more danglorous now, many people will attack you for powers, by having sex even with a corndom they will gain some."

"The bakaleyst thing is that she can't eveen control any of her powahs Mei is ill and she's only 10 and she can do a better job!" Tansei said

"O_O Mei your sick" I asked

"I was born with fang cancer…. It's very common in lower blood ties…..,I probably don't have much time left" Mei said sadely

It went silent.

"If I do have these supah sugoi powers cant I use them to cure her?"

"no… she's too far gone now."

In the background Mei was htting Tansei with a fire poker saying . "Tan-tama say it!"

"Dammit Mei I'll freaking kill you!"

Mei ran over to Nekura started crying. "Oniisama! Tansei's being mean to me!"

She then looked at Tansei and pulled tongues at him. "Tansei quit being mean to Mei." Nekura sighed

"Tee hee Nekura is like a otousama! (daddy-sama)" I giggled

Mei started hitting Tansei again.

"Fine fine. Sorry Sakura,but if you run away again it's not my problem."

"That's better." I sed snarkilitely

"DAMMIT AKAI I HOPE YOU FREAKING DIE!"

Mei grabbed a lamp and hit Tansei in the head with it and he passed out.

"Tan-tama that's mean!"

"Erm Mei-chan. I think he's unconscious." I said

"Never mind! ^_^"


	16. Chapter 16

XOXOXOXO

I finished school today! YAY!

Teeheeheeeheeeeee Alice-chan desu is getting more and mores revews! Sugoiiiii neeeee!

Demo lots of the ningons (peoples) who are reading this aren't revewing. If you don't revew you aren't kawai and aren't a real otaku and are a stupid baka baka!

Thanks ffor the help Melia and Laurs you are supah supah supah kawaii desssuuu! DAISUKIII AISHITEIRU YOU 3

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 16

Mei grabbed my hand and dragged me out the room leaving Nekura with the unconcius Tansei

"Mei where are we going?"

"I want to visit your human housey! I never sward one before!"

Mei opened up a portal and it took us back to inside my house in my old bedroom. Luckily it was dark outside. I'm not even sure if I can go out in daylight.

"Erm Mei this is random but is it safe for us to go out in daylight."

"Nope! We'll get set on fire and then turn to dust."

"Ewww that's so not kawiai" I tried to change the conversation from being violently burnt to death "Where's Hikari gone anyway?"

"He disappears from time to time. He says it gives him time to think."

The portal took me to my room in the old house. I opened up a draw in my old desk and I found all my old drawings and my old photos. Mei saw one of the photos of Eri and Momo.

"Ooh Who are they?" she said giddily and then whispered "they look yummy"

I'll pretend I didn't hear the last part

"They're my tomodachis from when I was human."

"Whose there!" A voice cralled from downstairs.

"Crap, what if someone moved into the house wonce I left." I said "but who the fuck would leave the stuff that the last owner of the house left?"

"I don't know." Mei said

Two girls came running upstairs; one looked like an older Momo especially because she had the exact same pirate hat on, she was also wearing a loose cream blouse and a flowy brown skirt and brown lace up boots. The other looked like an older Eri, she had one a short navy and white polka dot 50's style dress with a black belt at the waist and black heels. Neither of them were as kawai as me.

"Mei someone's coming I think we should go."

"No! I want to see who stoled the house."

I hid in the wardrobe but Mei just sat at the desk flicking through my old photo albums.

"Wow you used to be kawaii."

I still am kawaii -_- baka brat bitch.

"Mei now's not the time, hurry up and hide."

"Nope I'm staying here!"

Why is she cheerful about everything.

There was a slit through the wardrobe door so I could see what was going on.

The girls came into the room.


	17. Chapter 17

XOXOXOXO

To all the nasty peoples whove bin calling me a weboo. U are supah baka. I am not a weabo I am a nihongo otaku who lives in nipon so I cant be a webo. U are all just supah jelly that you cant right sugoi stories like me.

All you other kawaii otakus go give me some revews!

Thanks to my friends mel and Lauren!

GO REVEEEEEEWWW

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 17

"What are you doing in here?" The one who looked like Eri said.

"Nothing really" Mei said

"Get out before we call the police. This is a momorial room for our dead tomodachi's"

Mei laughed. "She's not quite dead.

The one in the pirate hat said. "Get out you freaky cosplay kid."

"Your one to talk." Eri lookaltke said

The girl with the pirate hat glared at the other girl.

I jumped out the wardrobe.

"Erm no offence but get out my house." I said

Now the other two stared at me.

"This is not YOUR house it is SAKURAS HOUSE." Ellie said.

Mei was laughing really lowdly now.

I can't tell them I'm now a vampire and I have missed 3 years of my life and I'm now living with people who I barely know. I don't know what to do! I don't even know if humans are allowed to know about vampires, but then again Tsuki told me. But she disappeared. AHH I don't know any more. IM SO CONFUSED!

"Well to tell the truth, I'm Sakura. I got kidnapped on my 13th birthday, got put to sleep for 3 years which was supposed to be 10 and somewhere along the line I became a vampire."

"Sure vampires are real and you're Saku-chan." Pirate girl said

"I am!"

I went in the draw and pulled out a photo of me. And I pointed to it and said this is me. The girl with purple hair backed away. And then I noticed the picture was… me and Tsuki.

"Momo its Tsuki! I thought she died too!"

…Kamisama these two are bakas maybe even more baka than they were befores.

"DAMMIT I'M SAKURA! YOU FUCKING BAKAS! How can you even remember her!"

what the actual forck! I thought they forgot about Tsuki.

"Maybe she is sakura." Eri said.

"Wow! Your fast aren't you!" Mei said clapping and still laughing

"Kid I'll fucking kill you and feed your hands and eyes to the parrots!" The one with purple hair said.

Wow she's like a female Tansei.

I'm pretty sure these people are Momo and Eri.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen ou for so long but lots of shit happened. I slept for 3 years, almost got brainwashed, got kidnapped multiple times and…. almost got raped."

They looked at me as if I was baka but in truth they were the vakas.

"You're not Sakura. Sakura died 3 years ago"

"¬¬ You're still as baka retarded as you used to be. I've just explained you stupid baka!"

"Sakura the suns coming up we have to go back now!" Mei said worriedlyfully

They both stared at me as if I was insane. Then Mei created a smoke portal and I waved to them and then we had already got back home.


	18. Chapter 18

XOXOXOXO

This chapter is short so it dusnt take long to read so you have more time to write me good revews!

Blablabla thanks for the help Melisa nad Lauren on the speilling and plot usagichans.

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 18

On the way through the portal (portals take longer to go through if you are a lower tye especially more mei because she has fang cancer)

Mei saud "how do two humans know who Tsuki Akai is"

I didn't want to answer her but I did anyway

"when I was human I had a dream about being attacked by the king and queen. When I woke up there was a girl called Tsuki in my room claiming to be some kind of lost spirit. She could make a tomporolly human form so for the two weeks she was with me she'd go to school with me in order to procect me. She never told me that she was a vampire but I caught her drinking human blood on the night before my 13th birthday. When I went to school th nex day everyong had forgot about her and then later in the evening… I got turned."


	19. Chapter 19

XOXOXOXO

Like 18 19 is supah short. Go and revew already you bakas!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 19

Nekura and Tansei weren't home but Hikari was back when we got home.

"Hiii Kari!" Mei yelled

"We're home!" I shouted.

Hikari jumped over the banister and hit his head on the floor.

Blood started pouring out his head.

"Ahhh Hikari you're bleeding!" I screamed

He saw the puddle of blood surrounded him and screamed. then….Hikari passied out!

"AH Mei get me a towel!"

Mei came running back with a wet towel and I started cleaning up the blood on the floor. For some reason is smelled good, I wanted it, I want to drink it. But I can't, that's what beasts do.

"Wow Saku's amazing. You've only just changed and you're already fine near blood."

"Well I'm not planning on losing my self anytime soon…. How come Hikari screamed when he saw the blood?"

"He doesn't like blood... After the incident with the hunters."


	20. Chapter 20

XOXOXOXO

YOU STUPID BAKAS WERE LIKE HALF FRU THE STORY AND UR STILL BEING TOO BAKA LAZY TO REVEW! SO NOT SUGOI!

Lauren and mel thanks for the help but if you two really cared about me youd be nice and give me some mother fucking revews! BAKAAS!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 20

I was only five when it happened. My parents wanted me to grow up like a human so I would respect them. I went to school and my mum and dad had a normal jobs. I trulley beleved that humans and vampires could be tomodachis

"Hikari, have a good day at school make sure to keep everything a secret." My mum said

"I will mooommy!"

SMASH!

When I turned around there was an unwanted gest in the house it was….. a hunter.

I remember his exact words …..

"Beasts like you shouldn't live in our world!"

He attempted to shoot me, to get rid of the fresh and week one firstily. My dad managed to block it but only barely

"Kisa open a portal, you take Hikari through. I'll manage to get rid of these."

"But Hiro, what if anything happens to you?" my mother said wofulckly

"Don't worry I won't let a hunter take my life."

I actually thought he had a chance….. but hunters don't fight farfully, Another hunter amburshed my father and took his head off with an anti vampire sword.

My mum screamed "You Bastard! GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!"

I was too young to use my powers. My mum opened a porta for me and pushed me through but I still saw everything.

I saw the hunter stab her through the chest.

I saw her fall to the floor screaming.

My face got covered in my parents blood.

The portal took me to Nekura's house

"Please help, my parents…..got killed by hunters."

It's hard to believe its been ten years since then. Don't worrili okkaama, otooosama I will find the people who took your lives and I will take theirs.


	21. Chapter 21

XOXOXOXO

Konchichiya atashi ne kawaii arisu-chansama. SEE THAT IS SUGOI NIPONESE ONLY A TRUE NIPONLY PERSON COULD SPEAK LIKE THAT! I AM NOT A WEABO YOU NASTY BAKA BAKA BAKA REVEWER BAKA

Thanks to my frends laurens and lemisa this story wudnt be the same without u so u are supah sugoi!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 21

When I woke up my head was resting on Skura. I could feel her warm fadge.

"Hikarikuuun hikarikuuun are you okay?" she was asking repeativdely.

It's not everyday that I get to rest my head on kawaii girls vage so ima gonna let this last for a wee little longer.

Sadely my piece was ended when….. Mei through a plantpot at my head. aH I hope none of the shattered feces damege this kawaii girls warm vadge.

"Mei what the fuck was that for! I was already awake!" Hikari yells.

I started crying "Hikari why were you pretending to be asleep! I was so worried!"

I pushed is head off my lap and onto the cold ahrd marbel floor.

Hikari swiftly got off the floor and picked up the chestadroors from the corner and frew them at mei. She dodgey so it hit me instead.

It hit me in the head and I fell on the flor in pain. But my powas healed my head really quickly so the pain went away but I felt a little week.

Hikari then walked up to me

"Thanks for cleaning up the blood for me before. You've been here for a week but I've barely had a chance to even talk to you!"

O_o Someone has a splitificated personality. One minute your frowig shit and then your acting all princeylike. I prefer princefkylike Hikair. Remind me to never make him angry.

"Oh don't worry its my fault for disaperidng and getting kidnped and passing out so much" I said jokelingly

The front door then opened and Nekura and Tansei walked in. They said "were home" in unison (SQUUEEEEEEEE ARENT TIWNS LOVELY WHEN THEY DO THE SAME THINNNNG!)

"Welcome back!" I said

Nekura stared at the random set of draws and then at me

"Mei, you didn't get angry with Sakura and frew some draws at her did you?."

"Noooo, Hikari frew them at me!" I said defendeling Mei

"Okay then!" he paused and looked at my dress "how did you get that stain on you."

"What are you talking about?"

I looked down and saw a red blood blob on my dress. I knew it wasn't my blood because my blood smeels richer and sweeter than most vampires blood because I'm a higher tie.

"Oh, I got this when I cleaned up Hikari's blood after he jumped off the banister and fell."

"You didn't lick the floor did you? Because we haven't cleaned up around here for a long time." Nekura said

"Ewww what do you think I am? I whipped it up." I said "I may be a vampire but I'm not a blood thirsty beast, I have manners."

"Look Sakura, if you ever need anything like blood just ask us. Don't take it from a human, that could expose us." Nekura said

"Don't worry! I won't ever need to do that. I was fine today with the smell and I'll be fine if it happens again!"

Nekura stared at me with her sad concerned eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

XOXOXOXO

This chaptr is supah supah supah deep so only you kawai sugoi nipongy otakus will understand it

Thanks for the help mels and Lauren! SUGOI NEEEEEEEEE 3

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 22

I treid to change the convertation "So where did you to go off to?"

"Me and Kurara went to a hotel to have some quality time" Tansei said he gave tansei a sexy winking stare

Then I realised it….. Nekura and Tantei are so close because they are GEY TOGETHER. (SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE) That was why he didn't mind pickng me up when I was nakey in Koteki's mansion. I can't believe the guy I love is GAY with his TWIN BROTHER!

D: I can't beleive it. He don't care about me. NEXT TIME HE SHOULD LEAVE ME TO BE RAPED IF HE DOESNT WANT ME! I fought id be able to marry him and have his bables. I'm going to die alone.

I barely know anything about theese guys. I only find things out when the truff is frust apon me. Why wont they tell me things straight away!

I started crying and turned around to run out the house but Nekura groaped my arm.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS RUN AWAY" he was angry

"ITS BECAUSE YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING! You didn't tell me about Mei's fang cancer, you didn't tell me about Hikari's or your parents AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOU WERE GAY WITH YOUT BROTHER!"

"SINCE WHEN DID WE HAEE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING" Tansies yelled

I fell onto the floor crying Nekura still had my hand.

"Wait… what… you think I'm gay with Tansei? Sure we go to hotels to play around but you're the one I care about Sakura. I'm not gay"

Tansei looked like hes just been stabbed with a steak.

"Sakur a you don't have to get involved with out problems. You have eneff of your own."

"I know but I want to know more about you!" I said while I got off the floor and jumped into his arms. "I love you"

"I love you too Sakura"

And that it how I got my first kiss (SO ROMANCIC 33333)


	23. Chapter 23

XOXOXOXO

OMG isn't teki such a fucking pervert. If u are a pervert u shudnt reed this. I don't want ur revews pevert!

Thanks for the help mel and Lauren!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 23

I could feel myself bushing so I said "I'm just going to get chained."

Nekura said okay and stopped hugling me and I ran upstairs.

I wish I could stay in those arms fureverz.

I took the dress off and looked throguh the wardrobe for something to wear whilst only wearing my pink supah kawaii pinku neko underwar and then…KOTOKI APPARED IN MY ROOM AND I WAS ONLY IN MY NEKO NEKO NEKO CHAN UNDERWEAR

"Well Hello again PRINCESS Tsuki-smaa"

"EWWWWW GET OUT YOU FUCKING PERVE!" I screamed.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Nekura shouted while running up the stars to my resque

"Don't come in!" I yelled.

I then whispered "get out sicko" to Teki.

"What's wrong about two lovers being together?"

"I don't know whose lover you are but you definitely aren't mine."

Even though I was only in my kawai neko nickers and bra, Kouteki grabbed me and tried to take me out the room through a portal. I screamed and Nekura came rushing in. But by then I was already back in the white room with white slik everyewhere from before. WHY DO I HAVET TO BE KIDNAPPED THE DAY THAT ME AND NEKOKO DECLAIRE OUR LOVE TO ONENOTHER! BEING SO KAWAII IS A CURSE! (I oftern feel the same way ebcus im supah kawaii) I started crying.

Even though I was cryinglike a baby I tried to be strong and said "You know you should really stop cat napping me."

He then hugged me and I tried to push away.

"Why doesn't Tsuki-sama love me?"

"MAYBE BECAUSE YOU'RE A SICK PERVERT WHO TRIED TO RAPE ME!" The tears had stopped and I had been overwhealmeid with anger.

"don't you understand that we could creat the strongerest vampire that ever live"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MAKING A SUPER POWAFUL BABY ESPECIACALLY WITH YOU!"

He pushed me onto the bed and I felt something go inside my neck I tried to get away but I couldn't.

"Stop it." I said slowly losing my strength.

He was drinking even more blood than last time

And then I passed out.


	24. Chapter 24

XOXOXOXO

This chapter is also about a dirty pervert pedo. Pevert pedos are bad so u need to stay away from them specially if ur kawaii like me and give me good revews. Only bakas spek to pervert pedos and if you're a baka then you aren't kawaii so it dusnt matter if you get wraped.

Thanks for the help with the dirty part mel and Lauren (theyr lesbicans) and for the spelling and plot usagi help too.

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 24

I want to be saved, but I don't want to have to rely on others all my life. I've known some great peoples who done nothing but help me. But to be honest I should try to save myself, even if I do have countless amounts of vampire powers I'm still powerless.

When I woke up I was in a completely different place.

"Kouteki if you have taken me to another one of your pervert places I'll ffucking melt your balls off!" I yelled

I was still in my supah kawaii pink neko neko nekooooo neko underwear.

A young kawai girl walked in, she was wearing a maid dress. Of cours she wasn't as kawai as me but she was still kawaii.

She said "Don't worry Tsuki-sama, your parents have brought you back home."

Oh Kamisama, I'm in an even worse place than last time. Then the person I lest wanted to see cum into the room

"Tsuki-chan How are you feeling now?" He said "Are you ready for your punisheyment for running away from home and frowing a boot at me."

I rememberd what Nekura said to me about peple being able to gain my powers. I tried to open the window to escape but it electrrofifcyfied my hand.

"We have put a barrier around this place. Yu cannot ecape"

He put out his hand and said "now come to me" and a red beam bragged me to him.

This was the power of 1st blood tie vampires.

He started taking off his clothes and flew them onthe floor.

"WAIT…. YOUR MARRIED…. AND I'M SOMEHOW RELATED TO YOU"

"It is all good as long as I use a comcom."

"EWW BUT YOUR OLD. I DON'T WANT MY FIRST TO BE AN OLD GUY I WANT IT TO BE NEKURA!" I cried.

"Oh yes a crying child!" he said gleefully.

He then perced me with his peenee and I lost my verninity


	25. Chapter 25

XOXOXOXO

This chapter is a kwai monoluge. If you don't know what one is then ur a supah mega baka so u aren't cool and shud just live in a smelly whole.

Thanks for the help Lauren and Mel! ARIGUTA!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 25

Being raped isn't good and it doesn't feel like I emageniend it to feel but I fought off Nekura all through it so tht helped emprovel it.

Shortly after the rape finished he walked out of the room and the maid came back and started to change my clothes into a not kawaii but baka black flowwy floor legnth dress with matching balck heels.

"you will be taken downstairs for dinner with your parents in 2 hours" she said

Once the maid left the room I sat in the corner crying. I was trapped and I was alone. And I just lost my venity to a skanky old guy who might be family member.

How do I escape from this place! I can't sit at a tabel with a man who kidnapped, tired to brainwash me and raped me and his wife FOR DINNER!

I bet he raeped me because of how kawaii I am. If I was ugly no one would try to rape me even if they wnated powahs.. . Why can't I just be a normal popular kawaii girl anymore? Not freaky vampire girl who keeps almost getting raped and then GETS RAPED! I just go from one bad place to the next my life is so hard D:

I need to get back home, but how? Everyone says about these powers I have but how do I use them? And if these people are the king and queen, then its not like Nekura can just break in and take me home. no one will be able to rescue me. Eveyone says im strongeror than them and my powers are supah sugoi and awesome but I don't even know how to use them!

"think of a place you want to go to and focus your mind onto it" a familiar voice whisperled

I started trying to concentrate on home with Nekura but my innd kept slipping and I strtd worrying about Eri and Momo and suddenly….. and I made a portal appear it with out thinking about where it was taking me through, I walked through.


	26. Chapter 26

XOXOXOXO

Arisu chan baby has been getting more and mores good revews! SUGOI YAY DESU DESU!

Thanks to ma little sis Lauren and ma tomodach mel for the help ur sugoi (but not kawaii because im supah kawai) Laurens is riting a vampire night story (which im helping her with my sugoi riting skillz) ill post link wen its online! Giv her gud revews (just not as many as me bcoz this is muuuuch better)

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 26

I tried my supah absolete hardest to get to Nekuras house but somehow I ended up in my old house.

I lay down on my bed and tried to relax but I couldn't. How could i. I had just been raped and the guy hu did it may be coming at this very moment to take me back.

"ERIRI! You didn't bring home another homeless dog did you? Momo yelled

Why do they live here anyway! It my house! I may not live here anymore but it still my house!

"No why the hell are you asking that! AND HEY ITS NOT ERIRI -_-"

"I heard something upstairs. Shit what if it's that annoying baka with bunny ear baka again"

"I'm scared… what if itss a murdering murderere….I'm staying down here." Eri said

Momo ran upstairs and barged into my room, I was still lay on my bed.

"What are you doing herepsycho?" Momo yelled

"Oh sorry for going to my own house and lieing on my OWN bed!" I yelled

"Get out. I'm not joking, if you sneak in again I will fucking kill you."

"Yeah I don't think you can do that. I mean, I don't even know how to kill a vampire myself."

There was a knocking at the front door and the door swung open.

"WHAT NOW!" Momo yelled

Shit. Have they found me already!

"Who are you?" Eri said cuzzeledelly

"Sorry for disturbing we're looking for Sakura-chan." A familiar voice said.

When I realised who it was I ran out the room and I jumped over the banister, accidentally landing on Tansei.

"Hmm… I don't remember a rug being here."

"¬¬ You're standing on my back." Tansei said annoyedily

"It even talks!" I said jokingly

"Sakura where were you!" Nekura yelled sounding anrgy

I ran over to Nekura hugging him. I couldn't hold back my tears.

"I'm sorry! I got kidnapped again!"

"Omnnnnnn Nekura made her cry!" Mei said

"What is going on?" Momo yelled while running down the stairs

"Whoare they?" Nekura whispered sexily in my ear invicating Momo and Eri

I whisped back saying "theyre my tomodachis from when I was human"

"Do you want a minute to say goodbye?" he whispered back

_ oh my fucking kamisama his whispering is so sexy and kawaiiiiiiiii desuuuuuuu!

"No it's okay. They don't remember who I am anyway." I said blankely trying not to cry any more than I already was.

He said "don't worry uve got me now" and picked me up brifal style and we all went through the portal

I could smell his nick, it smelt good and I could hear the blood flow through his veins.

I wanted it.

I wanted it more than ive ever wanted anything before.

But I can't have it… im not a beast.


	27. Chapter 27

XOXOXOXO

I am goig on holiday to korea becuz my fucking stupid betch mother dusnt understand I wanted 2 go to nipon. FUCKS SAKE CHINA IS NOT THE SAME AS NIHON!

Anyways im going next Thursday (28 july) and will be back on 11 augusrt. il try 2 rite some vampire mooon while im there (Lauren im expectin ur help) and il send it to melly (make sure u has free time mel or ill not get u a prezi) as soon as im bak so expect gr8 stuff kawao otaku chans!

Now go revew chapter 27!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 27

When we got back I was still crying. Mei, Hikari and Tansei went straight upstairs, noing that Nekura had to speek to me.

He put me down on a coahc in the lounge and sat in a large arm chair facing me. I was still crying.

"Your so careless" He said "What tuble did you get into this time"

I almost forgot about the rape but I then remembered. Well I can't exactly tell him about it. You know be like yeah got kidnapped, then got kidnapped again, then got raped, u no the usual.

I was silent

"How did you get back to that house?" he asked

"I made a portal. I tried to get back here but it didn't work"

"where did you learn to create portals"

"a voice told me"

"Akura tell me the truth!"

"It did!" He looked like he didn't believe me "I was getting changed and Teki appared, then he tried to drink my blood and I passed out and when I woke up I was back in the royal mansion and…" I couldn't say the rest

"And what…"

"I can't tell you"

"Sakura just tell me" he was impatient and getting annoyed

"Aku came in and started talking about punishing me and then…" he was still looking impatientally "okay I'll tell you… I GOT RAPED… I didn't want to tell you."

I started crying again. More than I have ever cried before.

He got up and looked me in the eyes "you aren't preggo are you?"

"No he used a commy"

Nekura climbed on top of me on the couch and we started making out.

He lifted up and said "I can't believed my dear girl has been percied by someone else"

"Which one… the rape… or being bitten?"

He went silent.

"you can be next if you want"


	28. Chapter 28

XOXOXOXO

Be warned yung readers this chappy is supah dirty, supah kawaii and supah sexual only matures Nippon otakus will like it.

If u revew this chaptr badly then u are supah immature

Aigatu to my lil sis Lauren and my tomodachi mel for the spelling help, plotusagi help and the help with all the sexxx.

This chaptrrs deadicatd to ami whineouse coz she just died and stuf.

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 28

"you can be next if you want"

With this he started using his fangs to rip off my dress and underwear sexcilly. I genitally unbuttoned his shirt all kawai ad ladylike and once he'd finished ripping off my clothed and underwear he flung off his pants and sexy boxers.

We had sex and I lost my virninty again.

During the seex he bit my kneck during it and drank my blood… I found it sexcily erodic.

After the sex we fell asleep nakedly in each others arms on the couch. We were lucky that no one decided to go into the living room while we were there. If it was tansei he probably would have jumped onto Nekura's naked sleeping body and started fucking it. It would be quit hot though.

I think he still loves Nekura.

Maybe he's lonely without him.


	29. Chapter 29

XOXOXOXO

Kamisama y do u kill everi ones other than beckii cruel. Y don't u anser my prars? HIDOI NEEEEEEEEE! (ur horrible horrible)

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA DAISUKIIIIIIII! (I hate you stupid stuspid stupid)

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 29

I didn't think of any problems I'd have while my clothes and underwear were bing wrippled away last night but how am I supposed to get upstairs and into mine and Mei's room without any clothes. She's 10, I can't say oh hi Mei yeah I'm naked because I had rough sex with your brother last ngiht. Nekura's lucky, he has his own room and u no…I didn't destroy his clothes.

Ah I have an idea! It was like a supah lightblb went off in mah head!

I started nudging Nekura.

"Nekura can you do me a favour?"

"nghhhhhh… im tired" he mumbled

"Get up put your clothes on and get me some clothes and underwear from mine and meirs room"

"why do I have to" he said mumbely

"Because you wripped up my clothes!" I carried on elbowing him till he got up "if Mei wakes up tell her I fell asleep on the cocuh"

"or we could just say that we had sex"

I elbowed him in the face and he sighed,got up, got dressed and went up stairs.

"ONEETAMA WHAT ARE CHU DOING!" Mei squeeled

"I'm getting Sakura some clean clothes because the baka fell asleep on the couch"

"I heard you two last night" she squeeled even louder

"See… we should have just told her." Nekura yelled

Oh gosh… how can I face these geys… they all knw what I did last night. So embarrassing.

Now that they all knew I casaly decided to just get up and I walked into Mei's room. Nekura was looking at my kawai naked body sexcily.

"why did I get up if you were getting up anyway."

"well you could have told me that your 10 year old sister knows what sex is baka!"


	30. Chapter 30

XOXOXOXO

Kumenasai I haven't dun much today 4 ya to read! Me and Mel, Ellie and Meagn went to the beach. TONS of guys stared at me becaus im supah kawai and sexi so it was a gud day tee hee

OMGZ OMGZ OMGZ THO wen I woz ther sum twat liked me sooooo much that they stole my change clothes (u need 1 coz u get wet at beach) so I had to go home fully wet like I was wet EVRIWERE wet which wasn't sugoi AT ALL! Sad fa ce

Whenz I git home I started packing mah bags fur china coz im going 4 2 weeks sad face. Ive put tuuuuns of mange in there to keep me busy becuz korea is going to suck.

Anyway since im stil in the cuntry with mah sungoi tomodarch Mel I can uploadz (she helps with the spelling)

Another arigatu goes to mah oneechan (that's little sis in nipongon, I would know because im from nipons) for helping with the purotto usagichans.

GO REVEW MY CHAPPY! DESU!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 30

I put on a red Lolita dress which had lots of red lace and red ribbons and red bows on it. I put a kawaii white apron which had some red bows,ribbon and lace over it.

"I'm going to clean up the house today!" I said excitededly

Nekura and Mei looked baffeleldly at me. I hate living in mess but the real reason why I'm cleaning is because theres fabric from my dress ALL over the living room from mine and nekus SEX last night.

Everyone decided to go out for the night (NIGHT BECAUSE THEY AE VAMPIRES AND CANT GO OUT IN THE DAY. I AM LOGIC!), no one told me wear so iiit was ovios tht I wasn't wanted. I can't believe it! I had unprotected sex with Nekura and now he's left me to go out with his family! Oh my kamisama what if he's gone to a hotel with them al, hes done it with Tansei before (HAWT TIWNCEST) so whats stopping him from his sister and cousin. Mei knew what sex was… OH MY GOD MY BOYFRIEND IS CHEATING ON ME WITH HIS TWIN BROTHER, HIS SISTER AND HIS COUSIN. Then again I cheated on him with that Teki and Aku who may or may not be my dad or grandad. But that wasn't my choice! They wanted me because I'm kawaii. But Nekura, he's just randomly fucking everyone in hotels! If it wsnt for the fact he had a supah kawai dick id dump the fuck out of him.

During my time tidying I found some odd items around the house including a lot of photos of Justin Beiber (SQUEEE I really love him!) topless with Nekuras head stuck on in Tansei's room. I chose to ignore them.

Once I finished tidying I decided to sit in the living room and read a book on campire history. I wanted to learn about the Akai's so I'd be able to find out what happened to my mothe and ather, why Aku and Kitsune are trying to get me and RAPEZ ME, how to control my powers and why Aku raped me.

Got to admt though, if it wasn't for rape I wouldn't have had all that hot sex with Nekura last night anyway he book was too boring and it didn't teach me anything but I kept on reading because I had nothing ellses to do.

When I was about 500 pages through te book I heard some strange noices from upstairs. AH what if its Akuand kitune… I DON'T WANT TO BE RAPED AGAIN. I carefully crept up the stairs and peerved round the door to mien and meis room. It wasn;t ak and kitsune it was…. Nekura, hikari and baka tansei with boxes full of things from my old room and they were putting the things neatly around thw room. Aww 3 I thought they were having sex but thy were really trying to make me ureshi, how sweet!

I dicided to go back downsturs cuz I didn't want to ruin the surprise,

I couldn't help mysekf. I jumped onto Nekura and kissed the shit outa him him.


	31. Chapter 31

XOXOXOXO

Since I am supah famus kawaii nihonese rorita otakuchan writer now I decded that im gunna have a fan meetup wile im in korea. il post more info before I go.

I noes u all wanted to meet me supah supah bad so this is ur chance!

TEE HEE HEEE HEEE ARISU FAN MEETUP IN CHINA!

Maybe I should sing! As for Lauren, she will be there to hold ur coats anf stuff so don't worry!

Yay supah famus!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 31

"Sakura you weren't supposed to see this until is was done!" He exclaimed

"I'm sorry _" I apologides kawaiily

I kissed him even more

Tansei looked away in compelte and utter disfgust.

Hahaha Nekura loves me moooore!

"Where's Mei?" I asked

"when we were taking the stuff she was occupiacing the humans and when we were about to leave She said she had some uunfinshed bussiunessu so we left her to it" Hikari said

"BAKA" I yelled

I jumped out of Nekuras arms ad=nd I quickly opened a portal but it was allreadily too late.


	32. Chapter 32

XOXOXOXO

Wer sun aprachin the climax of teh storie!

The final chappy will be finised wen in im koreas so all the peoples at the fanmeeet will get a supah sugoi snek pek.

Back 2 busned u al ned to revew more. Vampire moon is getting better and better and sugoi so it shud have 1234567777789357 revews by now!

Ugh bakas.

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 32

My portls are much fatter than the others because I'm supah powerful but I was already too late.

When I got to my old house Mei was sad down in the middle of the living room floor.

There was one body on her left and one body on her right, they had blurdy nexs.

She was likiaking the blood off her cheek.

I looked at her in disgusting.

"…We were trying to make you urashe! (happy) I fught yo wonted to be with these too agien"

"Yes I would have liked to be with them but I DIN'T WANT THEM TO BE TURNED INTO VAMPIRES MEI!"

I slapped her.

I didn't slap her hard but it made her go flying across the room.

She started crying. Unlike me,w hen she creid she just looked like a retarded baka, I look kawaii when I cry. I always lok kawai though!

A smole portal appeared in the room and Nakura walled in.

Mei wan up to Nekura crying "Oneetama shehit me"

He looked like he wae going to exploden

"SAKURA WE HELP YOU SO MUCH AND THIS IS HAT OU DO!"

What could he not see the two unconcionous people on the floor and see th e blood on them!

He carried on "WE TRY TO MAKE YOU HAPPIER AND THEN YOU BEAT UP MY SISTER FOR NO FUCKING REAON!"

Wait… was he in on the whole biting thing. No…..… he said to me to never bite a human. So why was it fine for her. HE LOVES HER MORE THAN ME! NO ONE LOVES ME! I HATE THIS BAKA WORLD!

"NEKURA FOR FUCKS SAKE STOP BABYING HER BAKA" I yelled "You told me to never attack a human, that it's dangerous, that it could let out secret out, that it ruins the humans lives (either they turn into vamlires or die). What is Mei so perfectly innococent that you didn't have to tell her. WELL LOOK WHATS SHE DID. SHE ATTACKED MY TOMODACHIS! THEY MIGHT EVEN BE DEAD!"

He looked at the bodies on the floor

"oh… I didn't see them"

"YOU BLAME ME FOR VRYTHING!" I yelled.

He then bitch slpped Mei.

She fell on the floor and cooked crippled. She didn't go as far as she ddd when I did it because I,m storongered but she went pretty far because Nekura is sexy.

"NEI WHA DID OU DO THAT!" Hw yelled

"I thoght it make her ureshy:"

"HOW WOULD THAT MAKE ME IRESHE YO BAKA!"YOU MIGHT HAVE KILELD THEM!"

"Sakura stop… she did do it for good reasons. Its not her fualt she's bakaretarded" "Look just go and open a portal and get Hikari and Tamsei. We're going to have to bring mre suff than I fught"


	33. Chapter 33

XOXOXOXO

Gomenz I HAVEnt posts today becuz I was totari supah depessed becuz my baka mims makin me go to korea for fucking 2 weeks.

I don't even no whats in korea!

I want to go to kawai sugo japan but that baka whore makes me go to korea becuz she has a baka fertish for baka chines food. Baka fat baka bitch.

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 33

I was still about to kill mei but that would make nukra sad so I wont. What the fuck is she thinking by attacking my tomodachis! Stupid baka! She die soon anyway because of her fang cancer AHAHAHAHA.

I opened the portal and quickely went through.

Wher I got to the house which only took less than a minute coz im sugoily awesomy poward

I yelled "HIKARI, TANEI COME HER QUICKELY"

"WHY SHOULD I TAK URDERS FROM YOU BAKA`' Tansei yelled

"ITS ABOUT MEIR SO HURY THE FUCK UP!"

They both ran down the stairs really fast and went frugh my portal.

When they got to the house they saw Mei on the floor looking were spechless.

"Did Aku ad Kitsune do this to her?" hikari said quietly trying to stay calm

"No….."

Nekura interrupted me with "we did"

"WHY THE FUK DID YOU DO THAT" Hikari yelled he went towards Nekura as if he was about to hit him

"Look over there" I said invicating th two unconcinousy body's.

"oh…"

"we need your help to tack these two back and mei back, put two coffins for them in the basement, if were lucky they'll survive the change. Me and sacra will get their blongings"

"why do we have to bay sit them" Tansei said

"-_- Mei did it, so this time it is our problem" Nekura said

"I don't think theres enugh rooom for two more peoples" Hikari said

"we'll spend tomorrow extendering the house and build new rooms.: Nekura said

I was kind of hoping that id be able to share nekuras room witb him but lookes like ill be getting my own room.

"ive been finking of extending since alice arrived anyway. It wouldn't be fair for her to wake up and see mei lay their dead in the room"

it went silent.

Hikari picked up Eri and Tansei picked up Momo and Mei and they went back thrugh the portal. (Sakuras very powaful so heres portals can stay open for ages)


	34. Chapter 34

XOXOXOXO

Minaasamachandesudesu I shalz be fleeing off tokorea tomorrow. BOOOOOOO ne

I wish onegia was going to japan but im not D: I just have baka china. Sigh.

I decided that my fanemtt will be at the grat wall (you know the one) bcoz I bet my mom will take me there one day so you Korean fans need to go there every day for the next 2 weeks till u see me. Il giv u a snek peak of my final chaptr (I will be riting while im gone)

Thanks to mel and Lauren for spell help and plot usagi chan help. Your sugoi!

Now go giv me sum good revews okay!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 34

Being alone in a house with Nekura in a hose was erotic. I orgasms. I could have pushed him onto the floor and we would have haid sex right then and there but he interrupted my thought by saying

" do you have any clue where there stuff is"

"…no when I lived here I was lone. They randomly moved in when I dispeared" (IT TOOK HER A WHILE TO RESPOND BECAUSE SHE WAS THINKING ORGAMS THOUGHTS)

The house was very very veyr big so it took us a few hours to go through to find all of their personal posetions.

Once we found them we took them back fru the tunnel and put tem in the living room.

Clearly he had been resiting the urge too because he picked me up bridal style and took e to his room.

As he was taking me up the stairs he bonafied.

He frew me out of his arms onto the bed. I backflippied sugoily. I puttled my clothes off while I was backflipping. He stripped incredibly faast.

It started. I started ot have have a supah orgasm and other sexi stuff so we could sart the sex.

I started feling weeked and wearker….

Being a 1st blood tie vampire is very strening (SHE HASN'T BEEN A VAMP LONG AND SHES MORE POWAFUL THAN MOST 1ST TIES SO ITSS SUPAH HARD ON HER!) so I passed out half way frug the sex but Nekura kept going.


	35. Chapter 35

XOXOXOXO

OMGZ EVERYONE IM BACK FROM BAKA KOREA!

Are you supah ireshi? Yes you are! oH yes you are!

Korea sucked and im supah sad because my bake mum didn't let me go to the greatwall because shes a supah baka bitch so I didn't get to meet any of you at the fanmeet. GOMENAPIE!

On the good side of china, it was full of nihongo peoples which was pretty sugoi ne!

Anyways I couldn't be bothered finishin my draft of vampmoon bcoz I was busy eating lots of ssushi and over food so im just gonna right whatever comes to my sugoi head! Yay!

This chappy is short becase I only got back yesterday and im still supah tired and stuff

Anyway go and revew!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 35

When I finally woke up in the morning he said "what happened to you last night"

"I passed out _ Sorry I did want to have sex with you but I was too exhastled"

"what the fuck are you onabout…..we still had sex"

"how…..….. I was out cold"

"….it was like having sex with a dead body"

There was a akward silence

He carried on with "don't knock it till you try it"

We then got out of bed, luckly Nekura had put an extra wardrobe and draws into his room for when I 'sleep over' so I don't ave to run across the house nacked trying to get clothes.

Whiile I was getting dressed instead of watching me Nekura WAS SNIFFING THE UNDERWEAR I HAD ON YESTERDAY. I swear he's gone from a handome princlylike protector man to a nickersniffing necophilliak ah well…. I srill love him even though hes disturbies.

"AHHHHH ONEETAMA"


	36. Chapter 36

XOXOXOXO

Seriusly I no your annoyed because I cudnt go to the fan meet in korea but it wasn't my falt! It was my baka moms falt!

D: You've all stopped revewing to get revenge for something that wasn't my falt. That's supah mean and not kawaii or sugoi.

If you revew then u have made urself a sugoi kawaii otakuchansan again so you shud revew

Thanks to Lauren and mel for the help and stuff! You should revew too so I fet more revews!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 36

I had no idea what I was going to say when mei woke up.

She woke up screaming 'oneetama' and naturally all the guys in the house rushed over to see what was wrong.

Ugh Kamisama… I understand that she's sick so they need to keep an eye on her but these gays baby her to much.

When I walked in I stood on the opposite side of the room.

Nekura was pitifully saying "Mei im sorry for hitting you but you shouldn't be so reckless. We are lucky that they didn't die when you attacked them"

"…but they haven't fully transformed yet, their lifes are still in extreme danger because of your actions" Hikari said

"im sorwy onnetam I thoguht itd go well with the surprise"

Then I realised, Mei was being honest yesterday, she wasn't being a greedy beast. And I hit her, I hit a 10 year old girl with fangcancer. Whats wrong with me!

I ran over to Mei and hugged her "Mei I'm sorry I hit you" I cried

"I'm sorry I almost killed your tomodachis" she cried back

The guys must have felt awkward being stuck in a room with two supah kawai crying hugging girls.

We stopped hugging when we noticed this, Mei tried to get out of bed but Tansei genitalliy pushed her back down saying "you need to rest more, healying is harder because of your condition"

Mei picked up the lamp next to her bed attempted to frow it at Tansei and completely missed even though he was right next to her. Wow….. she was weak.

"I don't want to stay in bed all day. STAYING IN BED ISNT SUNGOI!" she cried

It went silent

"I need to tell Nekura oneetama something importicant in secret though!" she yelled weakely

Hikari noticed the seriousliness in what Mei last said and bustled me out of the room.

Why am I the only one who got taken out of the room. I know im not related to them but I don't want to remen in the dark!


	37. Chapter 37

XOXOXOXO

Dear my kawai sugoi otaku revew-chansansamas, I have supah bad news. My stupid bloody (and not the good kind) baka bitch fuckwad sister Lauren fught itd be supah sugoi and supah smart to print out all 36 chappys of vampire moon ive already done and show it to my baka mom and daddy while they were eating diner.

They both got supah pissed off at me probably becaus there old and cant right sugoi stories like me.

Tomoro imgunna be running away from home becuz I hate those baka chickens so much.

I wont be uploadin for a few weeks cuz mah grandad dusnt have a conputer or internetz D:::

Supah gonenasai everynes!

PLZ use this time to give me sum good revews and stuff for when im back!

SAYANARA!11!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 37

About five minites later they called me back in. The silence was incredibacally awkward so I said

"Do you want me to stay with her so you three can work on extendering the house"

Nekura sadly whispered "no I'm going to need your asisticance. Follow me"

Him whispering down my ear always makes jizzlees go down my spine.

Nekura took me out of the room and we walked down stairs to a door I'd never seen opened before. He was saying.

"Sakura I know you don't understand much about this world… makes sure you never drink humans blood. It's incredbaly dangerous and supah bad (LIKE THAT BITCH LAUREN)"

"I know, you told me before. I wont go and drink some random guys blood anyway, I have you." I said wile trying to get up to his neck for some blooood

He dodgey me and when on went on "Humans who get bitten by vampires eithr have two fates, death or the transfrormartion into a vampire. Many humans who don't die when they get bit die during the transformation…." He took a long pause "I think I know a way we can save your human tomodachis"

"Wait how…. I'll DO anything!" (on anything she does that sexual thing where your voice goes up and down and stuff that horn people do)

He opened the old door.

CREAK!

There was an air of suspicisun. Dark dusty went all over the place. I was really scared and shiverd. What was behind the door, a monster? A human sacrficice? Another monster? A demon that sucks the kawaii out of kawaii girls like me? A pedofile? A fountain of blood that seems to cure people but in the end it actually makes them bleed out of ther ears and go baka? I had no idea what was behind the door because I didn't know what the old door lead to …It led to… another set of stairs.

I didn't ask nEKURA anything else about how I could save my tomydachy, I knew it was something hard to say and he was going to tell me when we reached the bottom of these old dust wooden stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, there was a very large old fashioned wooden door. once again I started shivering, I wanted to know what was in there but at the same time I didn't becuz it cud be supah evil and not kawai. He opened it.

It led to a room which containe two big ass red velviet coffins.

I was supah silent. I didn't even make nois when I had to breath I was that silent because I new what was in there.

I new my tomodachis were in there, going through what I had to go through in the Akai mansion but a million times worsier because they weren't kawaii like me.

"Sakura… as you know, your blood holds trumendious powers" He handed me a sugoi shiny metal knife. "I don't want to make you do this but…. Itss the only way we know that they can survive"

I took the knife of him. I knew what I had to do "Don't worry, you go and help Hikari with the house extending, at least I can do something to protect the ones I love for once"

And with that he left the room and I took out the knife.


	38. Chapter 38

XOXOXOXO

iM supah supah kawaii pissed off right now.

So I staying at grandydads he kept forgetting Im there and forgot to feed me (hes reeeeallly old and suffers from brain loss) and wel a kawai gril like wartarshi shudnt be forgeten EVER. THE whole thing is not supah sugoi at all!

Im at sum baka libery right now doing this and its all bakabaka. (are any of you here? Wave if you are)

Fucking hate that baka bitch laren.

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 38

The knife was sugoi, big, metal and shiny like a nife. I had never ever ever stabed anyone before so I was a little excited.

The room was dark but I cud see because I had sugoi red vampire eyes. There were also candels around the room.

The floor creaped when I walked, it was… mahognany (im being desciptiive!)

I slowly walked slowly over to the coffin one. I pushed off the lid, it was heavy but I had supah sugoi strong vampir strenf so I could do it.

I looked into the coffin… Momo was in there, it was funny that in three years she had barely changed but so much had changed for me. But now, everything had to change for her.

I new what I had to do and Nekura new too. He saw the saddyness in my eyes, I wanted my friends so live normally, I wanted to live normally, NOTHING was fair. And then without a word he walked out the room sadly.

I waited until I heard him close the door at the top of the stairs before I held the sugoi knife to my wrist.


	39. Chapter 39

XOXOXOXO

Laren you're a baka bitch go kill yourself

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 39

I sliced my wrist open and poured the saffire blood onto the corpse of momo. The bloood violently splurted everywhere, and it frigging hurt like baka hell fuck!

For some reason her body wouldnt just absorb the blood and she was too baka unconsus so drink the blood from me so I had to do something rash.

I knew she couldnt hear me but I whispered "I'm sorry" and a tear went down my cheek.

I took the knife, lifted it to my tomodachi neck and cut.

To be honest I expected blood to go SPEW SPEW everywhere like it did like me but then I remembred that mei had drank all her blood and she was unconsus. My anger towards mei returned.

ARGGHHHH HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO MY TOMOBATCHIS!

The cut on my wrist has already healed because my sugoi vampire powahs made the slit heal up seconds after I cut it. So I had to reopen my wrist. It reeeeaaallly hurt but I new that poor ugly baka not kawai mono was going through so much worse so I carried on.

I hate to slit my wrists over and over again at least 47 times till her body had too much blood in it for me to add any more. Maybe I had saved her?

Unlike me the cut on her neck didn't heal up evry 5 secs because she was a baka.

I then moved onto the second coffin. I did the same as I did with coffin 1 and pushed off the fucking baka heavy lid. I swear when I get out of here im going to kick whoever decided to have such heavy lids in the balls and if they didn't have balls id stab them in the face. I had now had lots of stabby practise.

I already new who was in the coffin because I was supah kawai and sugoi. Eri was in there. Baka Eri dreamed of a normal life and falling in love and hat's all been ruined for her because of me ROFL.

I whipped out the knife and put it to her pale kneck. I cud see the fang marks mei had left, I slashed at the voilently with the knife to try and make them disappear forever but even though theyd been cute away, they were still there in my head and the damage had already been done to my tomodachi.

Once I was done with eris neck I took the knife to my wrist and slashed a slit and poored blood into her.

I slowly got bored of the repititvness of slicing open my wrist and wanted to stop because it hurt but I carried on because eri was my friend. The whole thing made me supah angry at baka mei. I don't give a fuck if she has fang cancer, that bitch shuldnt have donne what she did! Because of her I HAD TO SLICE my rists open. D:M My poor wrists veginty had gone.

Why did everythin have to be so hard for me? A normal girl would never have to slice open there tomos necks. A normal girl would not have to drink blood. A normal girl would not get raped.

And now with what had just happened , the last important things left from my life as a human had been dragged with me to this hell.


	40. Chapter 40

XOXOXOXO

gommennn that these chappys are pretty small, im writing the libry so there's a chance I cud get kicked out because im making people loos attentin in ther books becaus im so kawaiiiiiii.

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 40

I sat on the edge of Eris coffin waiting to see if any thing would happen. If the cuts on the neck would heal, if their bodies would reject the blood and frew it back out, if theyd wake up. I wanted them to be safe. If they died it would be all my fault, I wouldnt be able to live with myself.

Surely though my blood would be able to save my tomodachi.

And then I came up with a billiant idea, I ran upstairs and to Nekura flailing about.

"Nekura if my blood s as powaful as you say it is why don' we use ti to cure Mei?"

he sighed "That may have worked a few years ago but Mei is so far down the line that her bodily wont be able to tolarate your blood"

"Did you not try to contact any other 1st tie vampire when she just got infected?"

"…My parents did" He said sadly

"Oh… im sorry"

"No it's fine it was along time ago" he sat me on his knee. "My parents were very kind people, as chu know, they had already took in Hikari and brought him up as if he was their own child after what happened to his parents. Mei was only 4 when she got diagnordsed, me and Hikari where only 11 at the time. My parents knew that the only way to save her was to use first tie vampire blood. My father wanted to go alone to the royal palace to ask for their assistance, he knew that if he was deniled he would get killed but my moter refuses to let him go alone. The day they left, they promised theyd retren. but They never did."


	41. Chapter 41

XOXOXOXO

So I'm back home, my mom came and picked me up from my granddads (she was worried becuz my grandad is old and has brain loss)

Anyway she's still a bitch.

PS. Lauren I still hate you.

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 41

It's painful to think about what happened to my parents. Painful to think that the disease is killing my only sister and killed them. Painful to thibk that im living …dating…shagging someone who is related to the people who put them to death.

Shes not the same.

Shes a clueleless child who doesn't understand the world…. But what if she becomes like them. No she wont do that. Shes not like them, she's kawai and brings cheerfulness into the world.

She's the one who can help me to escape this pit.

I couldn't think of anything to say. I was alone like him but I had importicant tomodachis and Tsuki Neechan to help me out. After all they did for me, they just ended up getting hurt. And I don't even know what happened to Neechan.

I started crying "Sakura don't worry. It was along time ago"

He picked me up and took me off his knee

"your going to need some rest, it's a full moon tomorrow"

"Oh my kamisama really!" I said cheerfully "full moons are so pretty *-* I haven't seen one…. in three years" a tone of depression came over my voice, remembering that I hadn't seen Neechan since that full moon three years ago.

Nekura silently led me to his room and I went to sleep in his warm arms. (No sext tonght coz they had it the night before….…. Well Nekura did anyway)


	42. UPDAT LOL

Okay minnachansamadesuuuuu… I've moved to fictionpress (.com) because that's home of the sugoi stuff.

Mah account is VampireHimeAlice make sure to revew and stuff!

Im gonna upload a chapter a day (sorry so youll already have read the first 41) but anyway you need to be sugoi, make an account there and revew!

Saynara bye bye desuuuuuu

.com/s/2946476/1/Vampire_moon

fictionpress (.com) /s/2946476/1/Vampire_moon


	43. Chapter 42

XOXOXOXO

OMG SO LIKE EVERYONE I'M LIKE SUPAH BAK! KAWAII YAAAAAY! Teeheeeheee desu!

Fanpress or whatever was baka so im back to fanfiction but you know what, all the poele here cant make their own sugoi characters so have to do storis about overpeoples ones (which is ILLEGAL) but me… everyone is orignals so that makes vampire moon sugoi and the supah megah kawai best ever.

If you revew then that by law makes you a sugoi people.

REEADDDD THA CHAPPY

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 42 

(THE REAL CHAPPY 42 YAAAAY)

"OHIYO Sakura chan" (Its not actually the morning, shhhhh theyres vampires)

"…I thought this would happen."

"Sakura whats wrong? What are you on about? Why is your voice deeper and why do you have a british accent?"

"Ah I think I get whats going on….. you get the others downstairs"

"Someones being bossy today"

"JUST BALA GO"

10 minutes later everyone had gathered in the living room. "Right you are all going to have to shut the bakafuckhell up while im talking." Tsuki said

"What the fucks rong with her now?" Tansei said

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP BAKA" She used to my powers to fire a flame at him

"You may have figurd it out already but I'm not the Sakura you all know and love"

"I don't love her" Tansei mumblied

She fired again at him again, it made him go unconfinus (SHE DIDN'T WANT HIM TO UNTERUPT AGAIN) "My name is Tsuki Akai and I am the true heir or the Akain Clan. I thank you for taking care of Sakura while I've been resting"

"Wait…. What? Does that mean she actucally is tsuki?" Hikari said

"No….Sakr is sakura and this is her body. I was put in here" she was intercupted by hikari

"What do you mean by resting Tsuki-hime sama?" (for all el bakaaas that means Tsuki princessu sama)

"Kyaaah you don't have to say sama" I started blushing and put my hand on my cheeks "Tee hee I guess id like to be called himesama though its supah kawaii neeee!"

Everyone thought 'oh kamisama there the same' except Nekura and Hikari and Mei didn't becase ther nice.

"There was a mismalculation on my part…. Sakura discovered that I was a vampire,….she was the first tomodachi I'd ever made… I couldn't think of how to explain to her what was happening. So I left her… I was only going to go for a day… so I could think of how to explain it but…..During the course of that day day we both got dragged back to HELL… the baka Akai mansion place and I got put in here. The aim was to use my powers and the powers Sakura was born with to create the strongerest vampire…. I tried my best to stop it…. Iw anted her to live as a normal human… but I couldnt so…. I used my last bit of energy to awaken her early" seh said sadely

"why have you only took over now. Its baka that you wer too lazy to do it b4 now. I cant be assed outtin up with that annoying baka." Tansei asked

"none of this is on purpose…The Akai clan are extremely powerful, we only need to take in blood once a month… the night when our powers amplificfy…..the night of the full moon. As vampires we are attaracted to the full moon because it is supah vampirey and kakoiiiiii, even as a 'human' Sakura was attracted to it. Sakura's body contains a large amount of powers …..even for one of the Akai clan; she has her own powers and then mine. The full moon amplificates these powers so the more powerful side of Sakura body was brought out….. ,ME."

"sakuras has no idea about whats hhapeend , about herself, about this world?" nEKURA said

" WAIT HOW THE FUCK WAS SHE BORN HUMAN. JUST SAYING BUT THIS IS ALOD OF BAKA. VAMPIRES DON'T JUST DECIDE OH HEY IMA GONNA BE A HUMAN. IT DOESN'T WORK THAT BAKA WAY!" tansei said like the nasty baka asswhole we was.

"About 35 years ago, the two most powaful vampires got married and shortly after the woman got preggo and they planned to call the baby Tsuki. The body of 'tsuki' rejected my spirit because of the amount of powers it contained. I used tma powers to create a human side, so mah body was not put to wast. Even though she wasa human, she grew up in the vampire world. The king and queen never shown her to the public but told the peoplez they had a pawaful durter called tsuki. They tried many times to turn the dauger into a vampire but it never ever worked. One day she couldn't take it anymore so she escape the palac and stayed with another vampire. A few years laterer the two of them escapted to the human world and she gave birth toa daugtr. Shortly after she being born the man was kidnapped by the royla guards and a few years later woman was too. I decided that it was my responsibility to take care of the daughter but I failed and….…..she got turned."

"so like anyways…." She got into a genkli mood (Cheeryful) "After tonight ill have powered back up and I'll be able to take better care of Sakura. ive not been able to do anything but I've been able too see everything through Sakura's concinenc. Don't worry shell be a little less troublesome starting tomorrow, but im still going to need you to help take care of this child kaykay."

"Tsuki-sama I uderstand that Sakur'as like a daughter to you but she's barely a child." Nekura said

"That girl may put on a brave front but she's crying tears PAINFUL TEARS, TEARS THAT BURN HER SOUL AND MELT HER SKIN AND DO SOMETHING TO HER HEART on the inside. She enjoys being with you all but the deep scars in her hart cant be healed that easily." I paused "Nekura do you think youll be able to heal her heart"


	44. Chapter 43

XOXOXOXO

IM ANNOYED AT THE ONES OF U WHU DON'T UNDASTAND HOW IMPORTANT IT IS TO BE SUGOI. RRRRRRRRRR YOU ARENT SUGOI AT ALL!

Go and revew and then ull be supah sugoi

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 43

"Nekura do you think youll be able to heal her heart"

"I don't think I will, I know I will" he said eratically

"You better be right about that baka fucker because if you cause anymore grief for her I swear I will take over and kill you."

It went supah silent

"Aah I'm beat, sorry guys I'm going to need to rest for a little bit. If you think of anything else to ask then ask me later" I said sprawling along the couch

"When will Sakura be coming back?" Nekura said

"Ahh more baka questions. You guys never stop do you? Sakura will be fine once there is a new moon and I've taken in enough blood for the both of us"

I pretended to fail asleep so I could listen in on the guys conversations.

"Do you think Aku and Kitsune know that Tsuki's spirit takes over?" Hikari said

"No, if they new theyd try harder to get her back" Nekura said

"I vote we just kick sakura the fuk out now Tsuki's akawened we don't need to babysit the terp"

"Tansei I love her. Stop being so cruel towards her!"

"Yeah but which one, or are you just after the blood?" Tansei said snarkily

"I LOVE SAKURA OF COURSE!" Nekura yelled

"Ugh what the fuck are you yelling about. I cant sleep" I said rubbling my eyes

"Ne Tsuki do Aku and Kitsune know anything about you being able to take over."

"How the fuck would I know, ive been inside Sakura for the past three years!"

eww How can she live in a house full of such bakas. Its such a small ugly house too. Shes going to catch their bakaness

I hestitanted to say it but I knew I had to so I did "I am stronger than Sakura so I can take care of myself better but the risk of me getting attacked or getting this place found or getting taken by the royal guards is especially high. If someone finds out that the supah sugoi legendary 'Tsuki-himesama' is real there will be searches all over the country. That means im stuck here for the next few days even though I need to get blood for the two of us. Basically its going to have to be one of your's. Its clear whod sakura prefer to have but… if he objects we can play jankenpon (Niponese rock paper sissors IM SO SUGOI) to pick whose I get to suck."

"If its for alice then im fine with it" Nekura said while sexily unbuttonenerning his top few buttons.

I reveled my fangs kawaii darkly and drank it. "I'm sorry you have to do this. I should have tried to protect her more" said.


	45. Chapter 44

XOXOXOXO

ARIUSU-SUPAHSUGOI-KAWAI-CHAN-HIMESAMA-DESUUU-DESUUU WANTS HER WELL DESSERT REVEWS!

ARICHOCOLATEGATEAU TO MAH BBEZ MELLY AND BECCA FOR HELPING ME WITH TEH SPELLING AND PLOT USAGICHANS (USAGHIS ARE SUPAH SUPAH KAWAII BUT PLOT USAGI ARE BAKA AND SHUD BE SHOT WITH A BIG SUGOI GUN LOL) BECCAS THAT BITCH LARENS REPLACEMENT CUZ LAUREN WAS A BITCH.

LOL SORRY ABOT USING THE CAPTIALS MAH CAPSLCKS BROKE AND STUFF COZ ITS BAKA ANS.

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 34

When I was drinking the blud I get some on my dress so I went upstairs to sakuras and Meiz room to get changed.

When I finished Tansei cam ein. "I'm sorry I war ruid earlier Tski-sama." He bows (THEY DO THAT IN NIPLAND TO BE NICE AND SHIT)

"don't worry, I know all about oyur story"

"OMG are you like sidekick"

"LOL no… Nekura told sakura"

"oh…so is there anyway to save her" he said indicating mei

"To be honest, I don't know much about commom vampire dieses."

"you don't know about anything…" tandei mumbed

I made a nife appear and made it stab him in the eye and carried on speakin agen "I know its too late for my blood, its too late too rip her fangs out and living without fangs is like being a man without a dick. Shed just want to die cuz that's no way to live (dicks are supah sugoi), supaaaah gomeeen they're the only methods I know. This girl is dear to Sakura too so I want to help her… but I cant LOL if I find anything I tell you"

"thanks" he said sadly whike walking ou the room.

"oh and dude Nekura wont forgt you now that hes got sakura, youll alwuas be his brother and one day youll find soeomnone for you"

He left the room. I spent I waitied a few minutes before I went backdwnstres knowng the questons would start again.

Tansei was back in the living room with Nekura and Hikari.

The questios started once I sprawled out on the couch.

"OMG SUKI How should be explain everthing to Sakura? How do we tell her about you and the akai flan history"

"yeah you really shoudlt. I only told you because I owe you that much for taking care of her and also because her nights shoukd know what ther protecrtoring. Itd bee waaaay to much to tell Sakura and shed worry over it and do something baka. If you guys need any advise with what to do with Sakura or don't understand something I'll temporali take over and explain but I wont eb able to do it too much because she mite get suspicminous"

Things went silent.

"well Ill be going back soon, when sakura rewaks tell her she passed out. And nedura, of course sakura doesn't know it but the two of you are repeating history. Im not asking you to break up, thatd be too hard on her and …never mind. You bakas already made tsuki and kumas biggest mistakes, so your going to have to be supah extremely supah supah sugoi supah careful and suuuuppppaaaaah supah supah supah prepared from now on"


	46. Chapter 45

XOXOXOXO

DIS CAPTER IS LONG SO MAKESURE YOU

OMGZ SO WE'RE LIKE NEAR THE SUGOI FINALAY BIT MINNASANCHAMADESUU so you know what, you ned to start revewing. I need revews but none of u revew coz ur all just jelly that you cant write like me. FU

Anyways thanks for yeh help Mel and Rebca ur mah bezzie tomodachi ever and that bit Lauren should be shot dead. Fucking whore.

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 45 or something

"I can't beleve that sakaras been asleep fpr 4 days" Nekura said

"I was expecting er to wake up once the full moon had gones" Hikari said

"its kind of lonely and dully wif out her here"

"oneetama is she going to die" me aksled

"noooooo she's not going to die!" Nekura said

"AH WHAT THE BLOODY BAKA FOOK IS THAT!" a scream came from upstairs

"And the bakas rose again" pansie said

Nekura ran upstairs like a supahero and barged into the room "sakura whats ro….-"

"WHY THE FUCK IS THERE A BABY HERE" I yelled holding the baby up by its left leg, it was giggling like a fucking baka.

What the hell. This thing isn't mine. I didn't ask for it! I thought chilbirth was supposled to hurt like baka hell fuck.

Nekra was silent and was baka dubleiyified.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING PUTTING A BLOODY FUKEN BAKA BABY IN MY BLOODY BED. SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU FUCKING BAKA BASTARD"

"I didn't put that there….."

THERE WAS SILENCE

….

"Sakura giv me the baby a minute' he said

I handed him the stupid fucking baka baby.

"I thought I scensed more kaai blood than usual… sakura I fink this is yours"

(REMEMBER THEY HAD UNPEROFECTED SEX IN CHPTOR 8. That means there was no comnonnom to suck up the baby)

"WHAT THE FUCK IM TOO FUCKING YOUNG TO HAVE A FUKIN BAKA KID! YOUR SUPPOSLED TO BE IN YOUR 20S OR SOMETHING WHEN YOU HAVE ONE!" I ranted

"sakura…."

"WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED O DO WITH A FUKING BAKA BABY ANYWAY"

"sakura….."

"WHY CANT I JUST BE NORMAL! I DON'T WANT TO BE A 16 YEAR OLD VAMPIRE WHO CONSTANTLY PASSES OUT, HAS PEOEPLE ATTOMPTIN TO RAPE HER BECAUSE IM SO FUCKING KAWAAI AND NOW HAS A FUCKING KID. I WANT TO BE NORMAL!"

"SAKURA SHUT UP AND LET ME THINK A MINTE!" Nekura yelled

OMFG did he just tell me to shut up, he totally just told me to shut up. Wat the actual ffuck is his problem!

"I guess this is what she ment by meade one of their biggest misakes….: he mumbled

"Who is SHE you fucking bastard? Don't tell me you fucked another woman and then transferred her baheb into mah vampire tummy because that's so fucking unbeibery fucked up (get it vampire tummy… because she's a vampire! I MADE A PUN! SMART!) an what fucking mistake. You don't just get someone preggo by mistake you fucking horny horn bastard baka turd"

"Sakura I know thisll be hard for you but your going to have to be more mature, you have a child now"

"BUT I DON'T WANT ONE" I cried

Tansei slapped me "TOO BAD BECAUSE YOU HAVE ONE JUST DEAL WITH IT YOU WHINELY BAKA WHORE"

I tried to get out of bed but my head was so heavy that I fell down again "ohhhhhhhh" I panted in a orgaisism way.

"Sakura you need to rest….."

I interrupted "I'M SICK OF RESTING, IM SICK OF NOT KNOWING ANYTHING AND I'M SICK OF BEINGTHE ONE WHO CANT FUCKING DO ANYYTHING!"

He sighed "Sakura its not your fault, you've only been awake as a vampire for a month. Things like controlling powers don't come easy especially with the amount you have"

"Why couldn't have just been born a normal vampire instead of a baka akai! I just want to be normal and be with you (she also dusnt want to have a child but I fught that might be rude to say)"

"we might not have met if you were normal" he exclamd and kissed me sungoiery, I blushed supah kawailily "one day thingsll make sense to you and youll be uresie about who you are"

"I'LL NEVER BE URESHI LIKE THIS! EVEN WHEN I CAN FIGHT OFF RAPISTS THEY'LL STILL WANT TO RAPE ME! AND I MIGHT GET RAPD! EVEN WORSE IS, THAT THING WILL GO THROUHG ALL THIS, SHELL BE ATTACKED AND RAPEDALL THE TIME AND WIL Be MISERABLEY ALL HER LIFE. YOUD NEVER BE ABLE TO UNDERTSAND HOW BAD IT IS TO BE AN AKAI."

I cried. No one can understand me. I'm all alone!

"No I wont be able to understand you… our lives are supah different, our familiers are supah supah different, our circumsisses are reeeeaaaly supah mega supah different but we can still be together forever because I love you so much in a sugoi way."

I cried even more and ran out of the room. I LOVE HIM SO SO SOOOOOO MUCH BUT I CANT BEE WITH HIM IF HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND ME FEERLINGS

"oh nice going she ran away again" hikari said

"FUCK YEAH THE BAKA SLUT HAS GONE (LOL I wish laren wud go) tansei said

"its okay, tsuki can take care of her…. We have mre importciant things to do write now" Nekura said looking at the baby


	47. Chapter 46

XOXOXOXO

Minnachamas Ariusus still needs more revews for fawks sake.

You're alla bakas.

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 46

I cried even more and ran out of the room. I LUVE HIM SO SO SOOOOOO SUPAH MUCH BUT I CANT EE WITH HIM IF HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND ME FEERINGS!11!111!

I ran out of the house and down the street andd ended up into the street into a busy town of vampires.

Everyone knew who I was, they all stared at me as if I was a celibery but they just wanted to eat me. I HATE THIS! Being a vampire is bad enough without having everyone want to attack me and eat me! It's scary. In the whole world im alone, unloved, isolortited. NO ONCE CARES ABOUT ME! They just want tsuki and her powahs. I stood still trying to fight the tears.

One vampire grabbed hold of Sakura's wrist but Tsuki took over and oblitiminated him with her eyes.

What…. I thought I just felt something touch me. Whats going on? I cant take this! Its confusing! Why does this stuff ceep happening to me!

'Sakura calm down… your not alone' (TSUKIS SAYING THIS TO HER)

_ I must be going crazy. I'M HEARING VOICES. This is so not sugoi -_-.

I started running gen.

I got tired after a while and I didn't know where to go so I used my powahs to make a portal to my house in the ningon (HUMAN IN NIMONGO SUPAH :DDDDDDDD) wirld.. I has exortsinated so I lay down on my bed and went to sleep.

"how come everytime I see you your in trubble…..…baby" A familier vois said (DUDEZ ITS KOTEKI)


	48. Chapter 47

XOXOXOXO

Arisu is supah sugoi and smart (and kawaii lOL) AND I worsed something out. So like you know that you can get STGS from ugly sex weeeelll in vampiro moon you can get powahs fru sex sossososo theyre calls STPS LOL.

Whenevers I say STPS That's what I men okayz

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 47

When I woke up in, I was in a room id seen to many times before. It was the silky room!1111!1111!1! He had changed mi kawai baby pink silk pjs which had a supah kawaii pattern going down the left leg and had bunny shaped buttons. He had swapped them for some skanky purple lingertie, it had white bows, black skulls with blood covered fangs (dunno if they blood was real) and chains and other kinky dirty baka pevert stuff because he was a nasty baka pervert who if he was human wud be in jail like dat bitch Lauren should be. I wunt mind if it was Nekura changing me into lingertie but this guy is a freak.

No… I would mind if Nekura did because HE DOESN'T EVEN LOV ME. He just wanted to make a powaful kid like everyone else does. That gay doent care about anydoby. He just wants STDS and hot sex which I suppely. He took advantaje of me. I feel so baka.

'he lovd you, you bakaaaa.'

WHY DO I KEEP HEARING THAT VOICE! Is it like my concinous? Why is it british? OMG Myy concinus should be in japnose not baka enlish!

'beacoz britons are smarterer duhh'

OH MY KAMISAMA NO THEY AREN'T! NIHONJINS ARE THE SMARTEREST BECAUSE THEYRE SUGOI!

Wait…Kouteki isn't here, this is my time to escape. Like hell im getting rape again! Getting raped by him wouldn't be as bad as being rapes by Aku because aku is really reeeeaaaly supah baka old but it's still bad because rape is rape.

I tried to lift myself out of bed but I didn't have the strenf. Damn he must have suckied my powas What am I supposed to do! I cant move! Nekura problebly doesn't want to see me anytmore! He wont come and save me!

OMMMMGGGG I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE WITH THS PEMIFILE!


	49. Chapter 48

XOXOXOXO

REVEWS PLLLLLLEEZZZZZ

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 38

He walked into the room nakediidlypy

"Ah tsuki-hime-sama we've been bumping into each other a lot recently. It must be fate"

"Its not fate. YOU KIDNAPPIED ME YOU FUCKING BAKA ASSWHOLE!" I was angry because he wanted rape.

"yes but fate brought us together, I just carried on from wherst it left off"

"its not fate coz you probably used your mahopowahs (maho is magic in niohnese. Im smarty party!) to track me down anyway and kamisama wood never want a kawaii girlraps"

" its not wrong to use a powa I was born with to bring us together"

"KIDNAPPING IS A CRIME YOU FUCKIN!G DICK!" (Get it dick coz hes gonna rape her with one LOL)

"whatthefuck no its not….." (Kidnapping is okay in the vampire world because they are vampires and are not human.)

"wait what…?"

"so the rumours were true, tsuki-hime-sama was so sheltered she doesn't undastand our socatity at all….. That's okay, innocent girls are more fun to break."

Hah Im not very innocents, I've been raped, have rough sex a lot with a guy who doesn't love me oh and I have a kid. Yeah I'm pretty broken indoodles.

HE GOT ON TOP OF ME and tried ripping of my lingerti with his laser vishion but…. Tsuki swapped over (sakura goes unconcusin when tsuki swaps)

She grabbed tansei by his dangely wangley and lifted him above her head with it and threwhim int the wall.

"Oh your so kinki baby" he said and his dangely bonified over.

She then used her powas to put on a elegant black strapless knee lenf dress. It had ruffels down a bit of the side of the skit and a red rose at the top of the ruffels. It was very pretty. She also made matching red shoes appar.

She walked up to kotek and grabbed him by the neck

"if you ever touch me again I will fucking kill you"


	50. Chapter 49

XOXOXOXO

OKAY EVERYONE YOU CAN ALL STOP OGERING ME OR WHATEVER AND JUST FUCKING REVEW ALREADY. WE ONLY HAVE LIKE 2 CHAPPYS LEFT SO JUST REVEW ALREADY! ITS MAKING ALICECHAN SAD AND YOU SHID NEVER EVER EVER MAKE KAWAI GIRLS SAD!11!1111!

Anyway I know you're all just jelous of my story and are trying to baka oger me so fuck you baka.

Last and leastly thanks to mah babehs Medussa ahd Lauren for the plot usagichan help and spelin help =D

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 39

"if you ever touch me again I will fucking kill you"

She made a portal and walked out the room gracefully and supah kawailily.

The portal led to Sakura's room in Nekura's house and she got into the bed and changed into Sakura.

What juts happened… Wasn't I just in baka koteki's house? Where did this dress come from?

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! THIS IS SO BAKA CONFIZING!

Wait… maybe none of all that happened, maybe I was dreaming.

That means the voice in my head wasn't real, I'M NOT CRAZY OR A BAKA! YAAAAAAAAAYY!

Well I know im not a baka because kawai people cant be baka coz its like the law

Anyway best of all it all ment that i didn't yell at neckuha!

I ran downstairs even though the heels were really hard to walk in and hegged Nekura tighetely

He looked at me baffled "sakuha what the fuck are you doing?"

I stepped back.

Oh crap all that stuff did happen earlier. What happened when I was at Kouteki's? How did I get back here? Why can't I remember anything?

I tried as hard as possible to remember, my head started spinning and my chest started hurting.

I fell down on the floor and screamed LOUDLY.

"SAKURA ARE YOU OKAY" Nekura yelled concernedely

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" It was the most unbareable thing I had ever felt AND I HAD GIVEN BURTH.

My body couldn't move anymore and my hearing turnt off. Nekura picked me upin supah kawaii and sugoi bridal style even though he was probably still baka angry at me. He yelled ""SAKURA HAND IN THERE SAKURAAAAAAW!"

THen took me to my room and put me into bed and then I lost conciousness.


	51. Chapter 50

XOXOXOXO

gommmeennn I took a break, I had baka block 

Im bured or doing the sam story for aaaaages so im gunna finish soon kay

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 50

When I woke up, I was in my room in my old house and I was wearing a kawaii white lacey nightgown it was simple but it was still kawai.

Why am I here? Did Nekura give up on me and decided to leave me here!

The door to the room swung open and a little girl, no older than 3 ran in, she fell over kawaiily, not as kawaiily as I would but still kawaii. She also stumbled and shit but it was okay because she was kawaii, just notas much as me.

She had long brown and red eyes, she was wearing a kAwai puffy pink Lolita dress covered in bows.

"Mommy mommy are you awakey today?" she said approaching the bed and climbing on.

She saw that I was awake and went supah silent.

I sat up.

"Mika leave her alone" A familiar supah sugoi sexy voice called whilst going up the stairs into the room.

The girl didn't answer, she just sat there staring and then hugged me while I just sat ther like WTF

"Mika are you listening to me, get out of there" he said in a calm and fathery way.

When he got to the room he looked at the girl hugging me.

He gasped "Sakura…. Are you awake"

and then I realised….. it was Nekura! He didn't give up on me!

"Wait… whats the duck going on?" I said

He pulled up the chair from my desk and put it next to the bed and sat on it. The girl stopped hugging me and jumped onto Nekura's lap.

"Sakura, yourve been unconscious….. for three years" DUNDUNDUUUUNN

"WHAT…. OMG NOT AGAIN!"

I couldn't believe it, I had lost another three yesr of my life, sure my life would be long because im a sugoi powaful vamp but three years is still three years!

"wait then this child is…."

He interrupted me "our child… You were right (of course coz sakura Is kawaii lick me), everytime she left the house she got attacked so we left our home and came here"

"where's Mei? Where's Hikari? Wheres Tatard" (get it tantard because hes a baka nasty retard)

He looked incredibally sad

" Mei... she… died three years ago. I think one of the reasons you passed out was that your body reactorted to the auror of death" LOOOOOLLLL

"are the others okay?"

"yeah" He lifted Mika onto me and left the room in a sadden way.

I was left in the room with my child who I barely knew. What the fuck was I supposed to say to her? What be like oh hey there I don't know you but im your mother LOL

"mummy why were you asleepy? Did you nt want to see me?

"No…" I already forgot her name "I wanted to see you but…. Well…. I don't know why I was asleep for so long. I'm sorry"

"mummy looked like sleepy beauty! (CANT SAY THE NAME COZ OF COPEHRIGHT AND DISNEY WILL SUE ME COZ THEY ARE JELLY OF MAH SKILLZ AND WANT TO MAKE A MOVIE BUT DEY CANT COZ I WONT LET DEM COZ THEY ARENT NIHONDA OR KAWAII ENOUGH FOR ME) Did a witch do it to you?"

A crowd of people came running into the room, Nekura, Hikari, Tansei and then two girls, one with black hair and one with purple hair and a pirate banana on. I had no idea who the fuck they were so I kind of wanted them to get the fuck out because when you've been aslep for three years you want to catch up on shit, not talk to random bakas. Then the two girls hugged me but I had no idea who they were and was like wtf.

"oh sakura im so ureshi your okay!" the one with black hair said

"erm yeah arigoto but…. who the fuck are you" I was dublyfried

"LIKE O-M-G I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FORGOT US!111!1111!" the one in the pirate bandana shrieked supah baka lodly

Nekura sexily whispred into my ear "That's Eri and Momo, thanks to your blood they wakend fine. I explained to them about your sityation and they understand"

"OH MY KAMISAMA REALLY REALLY!" I hugged them back supper tightly, crying.

"I'm glad to hear that your okay" hikari said princeylike

"I'm not -_-" tansei said

I threw a dictionary at Tanseis head. "3 YEARS LATER AND YOUR STILL A BAKA JERK! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I cried

Mika started crying "Waaaaaah why is uncle tansei being mean to mummy!"

"aww im sorry mika sweaties but mummies a baka whore." Tansei said

"NO IM NOT YOU FUCKING BAKA!" I yelled and my head started spinning

"everyone, sakura needs abit more rest so you better leave" he said bustleing them out of the room so there was only me him and mika left.

"so do all those guys live here too?"

"yeah, we have enough rooms here for everyone and it's safer so everyone can have a little bit of freedom as long as they don't go attacking people"

"erm Nekura…. About what I said to you… I'm sorry"

"salura that happened a long time ago so its okay." He said hugging me.

Mika was playing with my hair.

"so about her, do they know about her yet?" I said

"no I don't think so, I don't even think they know where you are. You've been gone from the vampire world for three years, they probably think that you got murered or raped or something"

I was speechless and gaspiiing coz I couldn't believe that something this simple would make them leave me alone.

Nekura looked at the clock, it read 7:00 AM "Mika-chan I fink it's time for bed"

"But I want to stay with mummy!"

"Mika…" Nekura said sterny

"can I sleep in mummys bed then?"

Nekura clearly wanted to have sex because he hadn't had sugoi sex with me in three whore years. "Nekura… can you wait another night? She's obviously been lonely without a mother"

He looked at me and then looked at Mika "fine then but you better be prepared. He winked

"oh don't worry, I will, I winked sexcily back and then growled sexily like they do on stuff"

"Okay then, goodnight girls"

One Nekura had closed the door mika used her powers to transform her kawaai dress into a kawai baby pink floor legnth flowy nightgown. I was still in mine frm before but then I realised….. My three year old daughter can control her powers better than me. Just fucking great.

I picked up mika and put her into the bed and then I climbed in and we fell asleep.


	52. Chapter 51

XOXOXOXO

So cuz it's black history month and I have to do an assA on a famus black person for da man im going to add a new character to vampmoon in a few chappys so I can rite about them

I don't see why theres no jipongo history month, there much more kawaii and sugoi 3

Hisoy outsoud of Nippon is baka and not inpront

Anyway thanks 2 meg and Lauren for da help! Daisuki desu dayou!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 51

"Mommy mommy wake up, its mooooorning!" (it's actually late afternoon/almost evening because they're vampires) Mika was dressed in a sweet Lolita dress and she was jumping on the bed attempting to wake me up.

" MOMMYS WAKE UP. WAAAAAAAAH DADDY SHES NOT GETTING UP AGAIN" she cried

"Mika are you sure she's not just too lazy to get up" Nekura yelled from upstairs

"DADDY SHES UNCONCINUS AGAIN!" she cried

Nekura walked in and opened the curtains

"ughhhh it's too bright, let me go back to sleep" I groaned (bright my vamp standards so not enugh to kill them coz the moon is out coz it's 6pm)

"see mummy isn't unconscious she's just lazy" Nekura said

'mummys lazy mummys lazy!"

don't get me wrong, nekuras a guudo dad and everything but its weird seeing him act that way.

"Mika can you give me and mummy some time alone, we haven't been together for a long time"

"That's not fair! You new mummy before she went to sleep! I never got to meet her"

"mika…"

"fine then BAKA!" she left the room and barged into another one. "UNCLE TANSEIIII WAKEY WAKEY" She yelled repeating the same process from my room

"Tansei's lazier than you, she'll be busy for a while."

It went silent.

"Nekura isn't it a little to early"

"what….. early for what?"

"for you know…." I said twidening my thingers

"Sakura! That's not why I got her to leave! Everyone knows that sex is better at night."

"then what did you want? Or can I go bakc to sleep?"

"its about mika…."

"oh kamisama she's not retarded it she? Id rather die than have a retard vampire toddelor"

"how could she be retarded, she's got your blood! …ugh…Never mind Ill just be blunt. Sakura my parents got kilted when I was young and yours dispeart when you were even younger, neither or us really know what having parents is like but even so I want to be a good parent for her. I don't want her to live in fear"

Yeah because having a kid with me is definatyl a good idea when you want them to live without fear.

"Sakura I know this'll be hard for you, especially because you've missed so much of your life and now have to jump into this but I need you to look after mika like a mother."

"I am the mother, that goes without saying"

"I know that, but what I mean it, take care of her."

"I can barely take care of myself though! How am I supposed to take care of her!" I said trying to fight the tears.

Why I am I such a failure. I want to be able to protect the ones I love.


	53. Chapter 52

XOXOXOXO

You need to be maturez to read this chappy as it's supah suogi and kinky dirt

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 52

"haaaah Sakura I missed you. You don't know how hard it was to be without you for so long" he said huggling me

The hug made me feel uresi

"aww your exxarating, three years is like a second to us"

"it felt like forever to me. You don't know how longly I was without you"

the hug pushed us both onto the bed "SAKURA I CANT WAIT ANY LONGER!"

We started making out and rolling around the bed I orgasmed like lots and Nekura gave me the most sugoi hand job ever.

I gasped "Nekura look I know we haven't done it in some time and you just want to get into it but put a connom on first, please"

"I already have one on"

"O_O when did you do that"

"when I woke up this morning, I could barely take it anymore"

Nekura melted away my pjs with his heat vision and I made his clothes dissapaer through a portal because that was pretty much the only thing I culd do proper with my powers. WELL Anyway we had sex and it was all hot and sexy.


	54. Chapter 53

XOXOXOXO

I'm sorry my kawaii black chara might not be in intime for the end of black histry munth so I'm supah sorry teehee

They will get added though so keep waiting onegaaaaaayyy

Thankz for da help Lauren and mel I daisuke you.

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 53

"Sakura I love you" Nekura said

We were still having sex on the bed and sudenly the door swung open, smashed into the wall and fell off its hinges. It was… Mika.

"Mika what are you doing!" Nekura yelled

He didn't stop fucking me even though our three year od daughter just walked in.

"FUCKS SAKE (get it…FUCK BECAUSEE THEYRE FUCKING!) NEKURA STOP, SHES TOO YOUNG TO SEE THIS"

Tansei walked in and picked up Mika

"sorry guys" he said

He caught a glimps on Nekuras man part and his went supah hard. Momo then walked in

"Dammit Tansei, stop getting hard over your brother! You've got me now you baka turd!"

She hit Tansei in the head with her fist and dragged him by the ear out the room.

I pushed Nekura off me, I was to embarrassed to carry on I mean seriously my three year oold baby who ive only seen a few times in my life caught me in the act with Nekura and then his ex-lover/twin brother and my childhood tomodachi came in too. It's not that we're bad at it or anything, hell we could film a damn hot porny but I don't like having people seein me in you know like the most heated moment .

Nekura left the room nakedly and went back to his room and I got dressed into a cawaio short knee legnth red ress with roses and thrils, I put in a red ribbon in my hair and red ribbon shoes. It was all kawaii.

I went downstairs and the living room was pretty much the same as it was 6 years ago, you know beore I got kiddlienapped by aku and kuttune, the only difiference was that there were kids things everywhere for Mika.

"mommy mommy… im sorry about earlier. I didn't know you two were having sex"

Oh my kamismam my three year old daughter knows about sex. What have these people been teaching her!

"O_O Mei how do you know what sex is?"

"unckie Tantan and Daddy had it a lot while you were sleepy" (HAWT!)

Oh that's geat, I become unconsus for three years and my boyfrind starts fucking with his brother again

Tansei looked over

"hey im not going to let the guy go to waste just because you cant go five minutes without doing something baka"

Momo hit him in the head

"So then tansei who was better then… me or him?" she said sinisterly

"Nekur…" she glared at him "I mean you of course….. I just didn't want my brother to ermmm…. Not be active while the baka was asleep"

"IM NOT AN BAKA YOU BASTAD!" "wait…. Tansei I thought you were gay?"

"I was but then I found momo and she almost fills the gap nekura left in my kokoro (HEART IN JAPANESE :D)"

"ALMOST?" momo yelled and punched him

then Hikari came down the stairs with Eri looking half asleep on his back "morning everone" Eri said

Ohhhh so Tanseis with Momo and Hikaria with Eri. Well what do I expect they've been together for a few years at least. Teehee and there's me with a guy for a few weeks and has a baby and then passes out for three years, leaving him alone with said baby.

HE MUST HAVE BEEN SO LONELY!

Nekurs walked in and I huged was confuzzled but I didn't care as long as my feelings went fru to him.

Mika started crying "stop it…. Its not fair…. MOMMY HASN'T EVERHUGGED ME"

I picked her up and gave her a hug "im sorry mika you must have been so lonely with out a mum"

I know how she feels. I was young when my dad dissapard. I dont really know how to be a good parent and I am childish and selifish and kawai but this kid needs a mommy.

"Damn it can you stop with all the emootions for like one minute." Tansei moaned

Momo hit him in the head

"Tansei I HAVENT SEEN HER IN THREE YEARS! No wonder im emitical! It's not like we're dragging you into the hugs. Why cant you be like hikari and just leave me to it!"

Hikari was making our tith eri on the sofar. He looked over "did someone say my name?" He was too engrossed in making out to hear the convasation.


	55. Chapter 54

XOXOXOXO

Happy hollowen tonight! LOL maybe youll see me coz im a vampire too u no

aNyways thxxx to my kawaii otaku vampire buds alice and mell you are supah cool for da spelling and plot usagi desu help. Love uoi desu!

ALSO TO THE BAKA WHO REVEWED: HOW DARE YOU CALL MY STORY BAKA! YOUR SO JELUS BECUZ YOU CANT WRITE SOMETHING THIS SUGOI. BAKA!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 54

The next few weeks pretty much went the same, I agrued with Tansei, momo would hit him, eri and hikari would be all lovey dovey. I started sharing a bed with Nekura again and often mika would come in because she kept havign nightmars

It was about 9AM human time and the sun was out so everyone was asleep in bed and all the black curtains were completely shut so we wouldn't get hit by the sun.

CREAK.

Whatthehellits9am why is someone opening a door.

Whatthehellits9am why is someone opening a fucking baka door.

Wait the only door that creajs is the large woderny back door. Oh god theres someone in the house, were being robbed and we can't do anything! What if they've opened up a curtain or something and someone goes down and goes on fire. Do we go on fire? Thatd explain why we have black curtains. Or are our eyes too sensitive to light? I'M S CONFUHSED

I don't wont to put anyone in dager so I took my chances and crept out of bed, luckily Nekura is a heavy sleeper, Igave him a light kiss for incase it is a robber or murdere so I've at least kissed him goodbye, his sleeping face was so handsom, like sleeping beaut but he was a man not a princess. I krept down the stairs and slipped down a few by accident, luckily no one woke up.

Slowely I crept thruh the house to the kitchen, the back door was in the kitchen and it was wide open and there in the garden stood….. Meka.


	56. Chapter 55

XOXOXOXO

New character coming in a few chapters yaaaaaaaay

Supah kawai desu desu ne

So keep on revewing kawaii otaku chansmas and I might add u in too desu

Thankz for the help Lauren and mel. Your supah sugoi but not kawai.

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 55

"uwwwaaa subuashi buttafly!" (amazing in japanogo)

She was playing in the garden with a kawai butterfly.

Without thinking my motherely instink kicked in and I ran outside into the sun. "MIKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING! What if you burnt ! I don't know what I'd do if something happnd to you!"

"mommy its okiedokie!"

Wait why am I okay? Is there like a set amount of time till vampires burn in the sun or something? Or is it all just a myth?

Nekura came running to the garden door, making sure to stay in the shade.

"Nekura why diddnt you tell us that the whole burn in thje sun thing was just a myth!"

"How was I supposed to know! Im not going to test to see if things that are supposed to kill me kill me or not."

He stepped one foot into the sun and… his foot set on fire, he passed out from the pain.

Mika screamed and yelled "DADDY!"

I ran over to him as fast as I could and pulled him into the house. Mika followed me crying "Mommy im sorry im sorry GOMENEEEENNN, I didn't want to hurt anyone"

I bent over his body and started crying and screaming his name….. he didn't answer.

"NEKURA I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! SPEAK TO ME FOR KAMISAMS SAKE! I LOVE YOU!"


	57. Chapter 56

XOXOXOXO

Dis chaptrrr is supah dramatooc.

Revew plz love love desu desu

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 56

Why can't I take care of myself. im pathetic. I cant do aanything! I hate it. I wish I was strong.

Tsuki swapped over imidiotly and swiftly flung Nekura over her sholder. The tears had completely gone and she was deadly serious with all her actions. She carried him into Sakura's and Nekura's bedroom upstairs. Mika followed looking at her suspicousily

She lay Nekura down on the bed and sat down and then she rested his head on her lap.

"your not my mommy who are you?" mika said coldly

Tsuki momintily looked at her in a sad way but then looked away.

"well then who are you?" mika said in the same cold tone

Tsuki chose to ignore the question again and slit her wrist with her fangs and dripped some of her sapphire blood into nekuras mouth sadistically. Some of it missed and dribbled off his sexy lips.

She sighed "when your father wakes up, tell him what happened….. Hell understand"

Tsuki then went back to 'rest' and Sakura was just unconscious.

Mika worryingly took a seat the chair for my desk and waited for one of her parents to wake up.

Nekura was the first to wake up, in very early evening (which is like 5AM vampire time). When mika senced his eyes opening she jumped onto the bed and hugged Nekura "im sorry daddy. If it wasn't for me you woudnt have gone into light! Are you okaaaaay?"

"it's fine mika. You didn't know. But you shouldn't test this kind of thing. What if you went out and frazzilized to death!"

"im sorry daddy!" she cried with tears running down her chubby cheeks

He noticed that sakura was unconciunus in bed and bluntly said "what happened?"

"your foot went on fire when you stepped out and mommy pulled you inside but then she changed and suddenly went all serious and could lift you upstairs like a supah hero then she gave you blood and then she passed out."

Nekura automatically thought that tsuki mustve took possetion on sakura and then womdered if he was supposed to tell mika about tsuki now or should just wait for the next full moon.

"daddy daddy what happened to mommy. Why did she go serious and why did loosing blood make her pas out"

Nekura murmered "it wasn't the blood loos what made her pass out."

"Daddy what happened" she whined "what happened to mommy"

I then woke up and rubbed my eyes. There was no scar on her rist even though she slit it before, her powas healed it.

"don't expect him to explain anything, he never does." I said weakly while trying to lift myself up

Mika jumped from Nekura to me "MOMMY I'M SORRY!" she cried

Wait… what the hell why am I in bed. I dragged Nekura back inside… and then somehow I'm here. My head started spinning. I put my hand on my forehead like you do when your trying to remember stuff.

"what… happened?"

"You and Mika went outside into the light and I tried to join you but… I had the typical vampire problem."

"yeah I remember that. I… can't remember what happened after I dragged you in." I started crying "I have no idea how I here. Nekura are you okay? What happened between when I dragged you in and now and why were we okay"

"you were probably okay due to your blood tie…. you dragged me inside and gave me blood to save me, the lack of blood must have made you pass out. When I woke up I took you up here."

Mika stared at him unconvincingly.

"daddy I'm thirsty."

"Oh sure mika" Nekura said while picking up Mika so she could reach his neck.

"No… I think mommys going to be a bit sensitive to blood right now. I'm sorry mommy i'll only be a minute" Mika smiled sweetly.

And then they walked out.

Once they got out the room mika jumped down and burst out coldly, in the sameway she spoke to sukia, with "Why did you lie to mommy. What actually happened then?"

"look mika…" he sighed "your mothers had a hard life, and its probably going to get even worse in the future. The thing I least need is for her to worry about… unecisary things"

"Well I'm not her so I need to be in on whats going on."

He paused "…I don't think I should be the one telling you"

Mika glared at him and her eyes glowed blood red "just tell me now"

"it's a long and confusing story…" Mika glared at him again so he carried on "At the tim of the king and queens marriage they were the most powahful vampires of the vampire world their child was expecting to be the most powahful vampire evar. Their child, Tsuki Akai was a legend, no one ever saw her, the king and queen said it was because she was so powahful it was dangerous to let her out until she could control those powahs. To this day Tsuki Akai has never been shown to the general public and seen as how it's been 39 years now, the pubic are starting to doubt that Tsuki ever existed in the first place. Well in truth, there was a tsuki akai but the powahs in her blood ended up being too much for their childs body so the body completely rejected it's vampire side and Tsuki was born as a normal human and the vampire side became something like a spirit and watched over the girl. The king and queen tried many times to turn her into a vampire but it never worked. One day Tsuki decided she couldn't take the abuse she had to endure in the palace and ran away. She came across a vampire who let Tsuki stay with him even though he was a high blood tie vampire and she was just a regular human. A few years later the two escaped to the human world together and Tsuki gave birth to a daughter called Sakura who was also born as a normal. Shortly after the daughters birth, Tsuki's lover got kidnappied by the royal guards and then a few years later, Tsuki got taken away too and the Sakura thought that she had simply been abandoned decided to just stay living in the house independantly. A few weeks before Sakura's 13th birthday, she met Tsuki's vampire side, not knowing anything about this Tsuki's connections to her mother and about vampires. When Sakura found out that Tsuki was a vampire Tsuki disappeared and the next day Sakura was kidnapped by the king and queen and her vampire side was awakened and Tsuki's vampire side was put inside her body. In truth, Sakura has only been awake as a vampire for a matter of weeks because she has problems with passing out for long periods of time so she barely knows anything about this world so when things get too bad Tsuki swaps over. Tsuki also swaps over in the full moon as the moon amplifys vampire powahs. We made the decision not to tell your mother about this because she cares about others much more than herself, if she knew she'd probably do something drastic to make Tsuki take full possetion of the body"


	58. Chapter 57

XOXOXOXO

Mah black chara is gunna get added soon coz rasisms are stupid and we need to stop recial equality coz its baka mean. Everyone is equal except kawaii otaku chans from niponna like me

Aricato to Laureeeeene and Mel for help.

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 57

I must have been exhausted when Nekura and Mika left the room as I fell asleep and when I woke up Nekura was on the chair from my desk.

"Oh I'm sorry" I blushed "HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP FOR"

"don't worry, it wasn't long and you deserve a rest anyway. Thank you for earlier" He then kissed m e kawaily

"Where's Mika?"

"she swanted to go and wake up tansei"

I then heard mika scream "tanseiiiiiiiii WAKEY WAKEY!" in the next room

Momo came barging in the room, naked (of cours). She spent the night in tanseis bed if you now what I men LOL

"BLOOODY HELL SAKRA CONTROL YOUR KID. ITS TOO FUCKING BAKA EARLY!"

"he was the one who let her go" I said indicating Nekura.

Nekura wasn't listening but…. HE GOT A BONA OVER MOMOS NAKED BODY. What the fuck, he's with me, hes supposed to love me. What des she think he's doing get bonas over other woman!

He doesn't love me, nobody does. I cried and opened up a portal. I didn't care where it went to. I couldt stay in that house.

I ran through it.

I was wearing my kawai pajamys but I just didn't care.


	59. Chapter 58

XOXOXOXO

OMG SO LIKE I WAS AWAY FOR AGES AND I BET YOU ALL MISS ME TEEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEH

Well my baka famy moved to a place called Nottham and the bakas didn't give me enuff notic to write a new chappy before the internet went sayanara and we only just got new interneto just to a place calles

Can I just say that you have to be a speshul type of baka to be baka enough to call a place Nottham its bloody baka obvus that its not ham because it's a country not a food DUH.

Nottham is not important because its not japan.

I'll be back in my home of nihonog again soon kamisama I prom you! Neeeeee

(Also gommeeennn to Melly for not sending fru to you for spelling edits first becuz I just ran fru the plot with laren to search for those damn plot usagis (LOOOOOLLL ITS BABBIT SEASON!111!) and I wanna uplod as soon as supah sugoi possible and you need to fogive me coz im sugoi and its christma and ur a christan and jesus wants u to fogive me cuz im more suogi)

Oh PISSSSS my sugoi blacky dudes in dis chappy

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 51

The portal led me to a dark alley way, lined with nasty baka poor people poop poop houses, It was scary and lonely but it was good because it ment I was fully alone. I cried and cired.

I saw lots of cats as I was walking but when I tried to stroke them they hissed and ran away because of the eeeevvviiill monster I am. Why does someone as kawai as me have to be a vampire, I could have done anything! I could have been a idol, a model, a singer, a doctor or even a model (shes not a slut shes just supah kawaii)

At the end of the aley there was a park, the park had a few cramped nasty looking baka poop people houses (like the ones down the alley) behind it.

It was now 9PM human time so the park it was empty (becuz da baka peoplez need sleep), it felt like I was all alone in my own little world, a place where I could do whatever I want. It was the perfect place for me to release by bursting ball of feelings so I decided to take a seat on one of the swings and cried. I tried to calm my self down by swinging and swingering to calm myself down, but it didn't work so I cried even more. I was so baka depressd that I would have slit my wrists but my supah sugoi powahs wud heals it up so itd mean nothing coz no one would see the scars. Its not fair just coz I have a perfect sugoi kawaii body that cant get scars and shit doesn't mean I cant get scars on the inside. No one ever fught off my feelings. Nekura didn't even love me… NO ONE DID. Even my own parents didn't love me!

The world is always so cruel to me. Sigh I guess I must be doomed with the worlds most painful, mean baka hard life to pay up for my kawaii good lucks.

I looked up at the stars, they comforted me but even so I couldn't stop crying.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING GO HOME" said a fat bald black drunky man said yelling out his window.

"Leave me alone!" I cried with tears running down my face

My mascara had ran even thou I didn't wear mascara becuz its not nihongo so I looked abit like a panda (pandas are kawaii and nihongo I love them so much! I just want to hug them but theyd probably kill me because there baka big and im sugoi small. Da panda is supah endagerd so we all need to go to japan and save ther bamboozles)

"yea yea I get it your soul is full of darkyness and you feel like every minute your alive another dagger gets thrust through your chest. IF YOU HATE YOURSELF ENOUGH TO GO RUNNING AWAY TO A FUCKING PARK JUST GO KILL YOUR SELF OR SACRIFICE YOURSELF MAROLIN MANSON (Laren told me dats stans real name and that jesus gets sad when u say stan on Christmas so I fught it would be better to say Maralynee mansion so ur souls would be saved even tho u aren't sugoi) OR WHAT EVER THE FUCK YOU DO IN YOUR STAN CUNT YOU EMOO"

"I'm not emoo!" I cried while tears jumped down my cheeks screaming joys of pain (dey are stadistic like me LOL)

Then nasty man threw a an empty beer bottle at me. It hit me in the head and he said "OH SHIT" and closed the window

Tsuki then swapped over furiously and pulled the glass chunks out of Sakuras head and my head and the scars it hearled strate away. Then in a fit of rage she used her powahs to set the nasty black bakas house on fire and then went to sleeps

What the fuck… why do I keep wanking out! Oh my kamisama… whats going on with that baka poor person poop house. HOLY SHIT ITS ON FIRE. WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO! EWW IT SMELLS NASTY! If my house was baka burning it would smell much sugoi. Stupid poor people. Eww I don't want this smell on my pajamis!

I then got up and ran out of the parkand back into the dark alleeey.

Down the alley I was approcked by a black scottish fold cat with soul piercing red eyes, he looked baka creepy but I was ureshi because it let me stroak it

"HALLO ICHY VIN DEUTSHKAT" (I am supah sugoi spart because I also know germn)

I screamed.

WHAT THE FUCK WHY IS THE CAT TALKING IN GERMAN!

I tried to walk away because the cat was relly fucking weird but it kept following. THE CAT WAS STALKING ME.

I know that im really supah mega kawai but what the fuck!

I started running but the cat still followed. I created a portal to get home, but the bloody thing cat snook fru! What the fuck!

"Ich mag dein brust sind sie flauschin"

Mika came running out of the house and screamed "UWAAAAA KAWAII CONEKO CHAN! Mommym mommy can we keep it'

"id rather not…. This baka kitty neko cat is giving me the creeps"

The cat jumped onto mikas head and fell asleep "but mommy it's soooooo kawai! I wanna call her Alison!"

Nekura cmae bursting throuh the front door.

"daddy daddy look at the kaiwai kittychan can we keep it"

"yeh sure I don't really give a shit."

I pulled Nekura to a side "Nekura I don't wan t that creppy thing in my house!"

He said "AWW is sakura scared of cats" in an asswhole tone that made me want to slap him but I wouldn't coz he was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo kawaii

"no… its just that cat… it spoke to me."

He gave me a retarded look. "sure… the cat spoke to you."

"OH MY FUCKING KAMISAMA WHY DOES NO ONE EVER LISTEN TO ME"

I stormed into the house, went straight into my room and locked the door.

HE NEVER LISTENS TO ME OR TELLS ME ANYTHING! OUR ENTIRE RELATIONSHIP IS ABOUT SEX!

Nekura knocked on the door "look sakura im sorry but you cant keep doing things like this"

"leave me alone" I said crying.

Nekura started banging on the door "sakura stop it already! You have a child now, I cant keep babying you. Just grow the fuck up!"

I started crying. It's not my fault that I've missed important years of my life, it's hard to just decide to grow up! He doesn't understand me at all.

"you don't understand me at all just leave me alone"

" urgh fine then. Ill go and put mika to bed. One of us has to be the parent around here"

After putting mika to bed he went into the living room were everyone else was sat. the creppy ass cat was sat in the corner humping a lamp.

"ughh she's stressin me out, I love her and everythin but she's too childish and keeps having random outbursts! And don't get me started on the amount of times she's ran away!"

Tansei said "just give up, Im much better than her and you know it!"

Momo hit him. "Nekura, sakura has always been childish, she may be 19 now but when you think about it, in her mind she's still a twelve year old"

Eri joined in with "sakura has been alone for a long time, she doesn't understand people at things have got even worse for her over tha pst 6 years, she just wants you to understand her"

"I know but it's too hard" he said putting his head in his hands and slight water glistened in his beautiful brown eyes.


	60. Chapter 59

XOXOXOXO

So seen as how its Christmas and even though im not Christian (because jesus isn't nihongo therefour he cant be the sun of kamisama) I fught id sing to get you into the Christmas spirit and even though you cant hear me, my message will send my anglec kawaii voice to your ears.

ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS REVEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWSSSSSS and a trip to nihong because its sugoi there lallalalalaaaaaaaaaaa

In nipongo that would be: ALL WATASHI WA KURISUMASUUU DESUU IS REVEWS ET LA TURIPU TO LA NIHOOONGGGOOO BECAUSE IT'S SUPAH SUGOIIIII DESUUUUUUU NEEEEEEEEE LALLLALALALALLA

To those of you who are baka enough to be christen and go carolling then feel free to sing that because im sugoi and generus like jesus (except im obviously kawai and sugoi desu)

Arigatoe to Mel for the spelling help and to Lauen for the plot usagi help okay!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 59

I had been secretly listening in on the convosation the whole time, hid behind the living room door. I couldn't see coz I was too tired to turn on my sugoi heat vishion and because the door it was mohanany I could sence when someone was going towards the door so if anyone did I could run upstairs.

"Nekura, no one said this would be easy. Relationships never are." Hikari said

"And trust you to get in one which is even harder than most" Tansei said

Momo hit him again WITH HER FISTS OF SUPAH DOOM AND BLOOD AND RAIN.

"tantan why are you so mean to sakura, she's a really important tomodhami" momo said

"yeah but that whore stole nekura from me."

She kicked him in the head with her foot and he want unconsinus.

'ughh this is to annoying' (tsukis thought)

tsuki had swapped over and barged into the living room.

"NEKURA FOR FUCKS SAKE, SHE WAS LISTENING IN ON THAT… YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE AWAY HER PAIN YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD BAKA." She was swearing because she was angry and him and grabbed him and picked him up by the neck

Sakuras concionce noticed what was happening at swapped back over.

"what… what am I doing" I said with tears and other stuff dribbling down kawaiily

I quitly let go of Nekura's neck. "Nekura I'm so sorry!"

I started crying.

"I'm sorry…. I don't know what made me do such a thing"

What happened. Why do I keep forgetting things. I lost balance in my legs and fell down. Whats wrong with me.

I was crying like crazy, Momo and Eri came ranning over and hugged me. "Sakura don't worry, everything's okay"

Nekura was speechless, so was I.

I'm monster that's all I am….. a monster.

He already thoguht I was a pain and then I attacked him. He must hate me.

Tansei got up and walked over to me.

"tansei…. What are you doing?" I said in a kawaii confuzzled way

he bitchslapped me with supah chagrin.

I started crying.

"Tansei….stop…its not her fault. You know it wasn't her who did that" Nelira said, struggling to speak because he was like strangelled

I kept feeling weaker and weaker.

"I'm sorry Nekura"

"im so sorry."

I passed out.


	61. Chapter 60

XOXOXOXO

We're getting to the sugoi climax soon so make sure to keep checking for updates!

Thankz to Mel and Lauren for the help

Hope you all have a sugoi Christmas (just not as sugoi as mine because im kawaii and your bakas who NEVER GIVE ME MY BLOODY REVEWS BAKAKA ABABA;KAAHJ)

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 60

When I woke up I was naked in my bed.

I could see the cat, it was ontop of me AND IT WAS PUTTING ITS TAIL IN MY LADYWHOLE!

"Sie sind wie ein baka"

And then the cat started changing form… it changed into… AKU. The tail was actually HIS MAN HORN!1111!1! lukily he had on a condon, cuz he had no interest in having another child.

I screamed.

I couldn't belive it. They found me. And they knew about mika, about everyone.

Aku got off the bead and got me in a headlock. Tears ran downnn my faceee.

Nekura head me and came running into the room.

I saw Nekura and said "Nekura, im so sorry, this is all my fault"

"Come on now tsuki, hurry up and change"

"TSUKI DON'T" Nekura yelled

"This entire time… you've just thought of me as tsuki haven't you." I started crying "Your exactly the same as every one else!"

"Of course he has. Do you honestly think that someone would ever fall in love with you."

"no sakura! I do love you… I said tsuki because…" I had to tell her the truth, if she didn't find out now she'd never trust me again. "SHES BEEN THERE THE ENTIRE TIME."

suddenly Mika barged into the room.

Me and Nekura both yelled "MIKA GET OUT NOW!" at the same time

Mika ran over and tried to pull Aki off me.

Aku grabbed Mika by her hairand through her onto the ground. Mika started crying and screaming.

"Daddy help mummy!"

Aku opened up a portal and as he was taking me through I jokingly said "Nekura I told you shouldn't have taken in that baka cat"

The portal took us to the room where Aku raped me. He threw both of me on the floor and said "I'm discustard about you enloping with such scum."

Then he walked out the room.

I started crying

I barged into Tansei's room, once again Momo was in there naked (THEYD JUST SEX)

"Momo looked up. Siriusly do I barge into your room everytime oyu and sakura are relaxing after having hot sex. Go away" she moaned

I ignored her "TANSEI WAKE UP! Aku has kidnapped Sakura"

"why the fuck are you telling me, I don't give a damn about that skank"

Mika ran in crying kawaily

"Please uncle tansei… I twied to help her but aku threw me off."

He quickly jumped out of bed and started getting dressed. Mika wasn't shocked at the sight of tansies dick because shed seen it before and nekuras was bigger anyway so mika and Nekura and mika went to hikaris room, Eri was in tere too attempting to wake him up.

About 10 minutes later everyone had gathered in the living room.

"so what are we going to do to get them back" Hikari said

"well we can't exactly barge into the royal palice. And save them" Nekura said

"Just give up on Sakura, find a-non crazy girl, have sex with her and there you go you have a new girlfriend and daughter"

Momo hit him. "we can't just give up on her! Shes my tomodachi"

"How about me and momo get jobs in the palace as maids and sneak the two of them out. They only hire ex-human vampires because 'we're disposable so we should be fine getting a job there" She mocked Aku's voice when she said disposable

Hikari gone bona over the thought of Eri in a maid costume

"Aku found sakura and disguised himself as the cat... He's seen all of our faces." Nekura said

Mika started crying 'its my fault I asked mommy if we could keep the kitty"

"So basically we'll get killed as soon as we go near the palace?" Hikari said

"…yeah." Nekura said. Then he put his head in his hands and said "this is all my fault. I should have listened to her, I shouldn't have let in that baka cat."

"I don't understad why he disgused himself as a cat. If he saw sakura wouldn't it be best to get her when she's alone, that way everyone would think that shed just ran away" Eri said

"maybe the king has some creepy cat fetish" Momo joked

Everyone laughed.

"wait… isn't the king and queens anal ball coming up soon?" Hikari asked

"yeh its about this time next month." Nekura said "NO… im not waiting that long! By that time sakuras going have been raped about a million times and they may have already full brought out tsuki.!"

"Dude I know this willl be hard on you, its hard on everyone (LOL hard), but we're going to have to wait. Just think of it this wai, We can use this month kamaisma gave us to cum (lol cum) up with an awesome plan to save them"


	62. Final update EVER

Everyone this is a supah important update because it's christmas.

I did NOT get what I want for Christmas because kamisama and my parents are bakas. I am NOT going to glorius Nippon and seen as how none of you care enuff to even revew then im going to kill myself

Sayonara you bakas.

PS. F U JESUS.


	63. Chapter 61

XOXOXOXO

My abaka family are visitng today coz we cudnt be assed with them on Christmas and mah baka cusin saw me writing this and said that it was 'stupid' well u no what shes a baka because she doesn't even no what a baka is.

OMGZ so thanks to melly and Lauren for da sugoi (not as sugoi as me though) help

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 61

I'v'e been here for a about 2 weeks now and everyone is trying supah hardto make 'tsuki' emerge out of me but if even I cant get her out then theres no way they can because good always tryumfs over evil and kawaii is kawaii and even if I did get her out what good would it do ive got no one, no one loves me of cares about me and theyre all living in my fucking house the fuking thiefing baka bastard butwhole fuckers. Anyways so I've been beaten up, had acid and holy water thrown at me, bene raped, tortured, been shot at with guns and been cum raped MANY MANY MANY TIMES AND IT BURNED ME AND THE TREES OUTSIDE THE WINDOWS OF MY ACHING SOUL. They've made the barrier around da evil castle of vampires stronger, so I canot break frea with my powahs alone which is supah baka and not kawaii at all my only hop would be to use tsukis powahs but even if I learnt to them, id just be dragged back by my toes with my blood bleeding everywhere by the evil men so they could usse the powahs for da supah evil of da negaverse.

ALSO They chopped off my hair. Its now only up to my sholders. I feel the less kawaii ive ever ever felt.

Tsuki if you are in there can't you just come out, I don't care if you take my body, just look after mika for me, please. I focused all my energy on my chest and suddenly a gold beam came out and it was making the whole HAAAHAHAHAAHAAAAAA angelic noice thing (you no the one)

Tsuki appared on the end of the bed.

"O_O what the baka hell fuck Did I release you?"

"what?... no your too baka… I'm still attached to your body, just with mine and your powers combined ive been able to tempy escaper and create a solid form"

I started crying my sugoi blue tears of pain and sadness (theyre blue from rape) "why…why… didn't you tell me anything. Why dint you tell me that you were a vampire, about the king and queen and… about YOUUUUUU."

"I just coulnt bring myself to. I jst didn't want you to hate me."

"yeah because throwing the man I love at the wall and setting houses on fire will really make me like you"

"That was or your own good" she said angrily

"No it wans't! YOU BEAT UP NEKURA! He probably hates me!" I started crying even more.

"Sakura, im sorry. I tell you everything you not hate me."

"yes"

"I don''t know how im supposed to do this really…. When I was born, my body completely rejectored my spirit because it was too powaful, so I used my powahz to create another spirt for the body. I couldn't create a vampire sprit even with my powahs so I made it a human"

I gasped "O_O that wasn't me was it."

"lol no u fucking baka just could you hold your questions till im done? Anyway I watched over the young girl, our parents would often beat her up because she was 'a failur' they often tried transforming her into a vampire but it neva ever worked. Her life was hard so when she got up the counage she ran away. Some time afterwards she met a man, they fell in love and she get prggo."

"And then I realised… I wasn't tsuki, I was tsukis daughter!"

"why…. Why didn't you tell me?" I said quietly trying to hold back the tears

"your mother or father didn't want you to know anything about vampirs, they wanted you to be normal and happy. When I found out that you could see me I decided that I needed to protect you from everything, it's what they would ave wanted"

I started crying.

"….what actually happened to them then?"

"I don't know. It has something to do with the Akai's though."

"she must be alive if you're here though!" I said trying to be optimistic

"it doesn\t work that way, im not connected to her at all"

I started crying even more and Tsuki started to fade away.

"No don't leave me here!" I cried

'Sakure don't worry, your not alone'


	64. Chapter 62

XOXOXOXO

Eww baka you shud revew or you will dye of aids..

Baka

Anyways thanks to melisa and laren for da sugoi help with spelling and bunnys

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 62

Tsuki has been helping me a lot over the last few weeks. Of course they're continuing to toture and rape me to try and get 'tsuki to emerge' but she knows that so instead of swapping over and killing everyone, which would fail even though shes sugoi and im supah supha supah kawai because there are like loaaaads of guards and baka shit so it wouldn't work, so she talks to me and helps me to calm down. If I had no one to talk to I would have probably exploded into tiny pie ces of odom by now so im glad I have her.

Tonight Aku and Kitsune are throwing a prestigious vampire ball where I will be making my grand debu. I have to greet everyone, dance with as many guests as possible, be polite, suck on the kneck of all the higher class vampires as long as they aren't ginger, and act like im having fuck. How can I act like im enjoying myself when im in a room full off non-kawai non-sugoi baka people wwho want to eat and rape me! Socierty is fucking abka.

A group of maid cum into the room and started changing me into a big blood red and black velvet elegant floor length victorian dress which had a huge puffy skirt it had lots of black lace and ruffles on it but it was not kawaii at all. Some other maids started doing my hair in a kawaii half up half down curled stly which wasn't kawaii at all either. I felt ugl yeven though im supah kawaii because of this baka nonkaiwai outfit.

After they finished, they dragged me through the palace and into a horse and carige which would take me to where the ball would be taking place. It was weird because anmials usually hate vampires so the horses were probably ex human vampires who got turned into horses but the ball was taking place on the Akai estate so we don't need to have a fucking horse and carige! Then again, the estate is so large, itd take hours to get to the ballroom building. Evn so why don't we just use a portal or something like we can use a portal anywhere so the horses are completely baka pointless! How baka.

Aku and kitsune where in a different carrige to me and they would get out and start the ball and then I would entre. It was all vey baka.

I entered the ball by going down a really elegant black staircase which was decorated with white satin ribbons. A cowd of people stood watching, all of them were wearing black and white apart from aku and kitsune who were also wearing red. Aku, kitsine and kotoko stoof at the front of crowd. everyone was all holding glases of blood, apart froma few baka pussies who were holding wine. They all bowed when I got to the bottom of the stairs and after that everyone went back to dancing and drinking, well everyone except aki an kitune and koteki

"osohibumi (long time no see) tsuki-chan"

"oh TSUKI" she put lots of empisis on Tsuji "Koteki-kun here has taken an interest in you"

koteki got on his knees and pulled out a red velvet box, the DJ put on some cheesy duh duh duh duuuuuhhhh romantic music and the room went silent because everyone looked toward us and gasped "tsukichan will you maarie me?"

"nah ill Pass dude bye" I said as I walked away.

Everyone gasped, some people even dropped their drinks form the shock which was really fucking funny.

Like eww. I don't marry that weirdo! Rapists aren't kawaii at all! I LOVE NEKURA!

I started I pushed my way through the crowd to try and find an escape out of this baka place and I saw a group of familiar faces.

I carried on walking and staring at them in silence.


	65. Chapter ?

XOXOXOXO

GOMENNNNN I was gone for so long I went lesbo so the dude with no nose locked me in Alzheimer's prison but I'm cured now so I'm supah kawaii desu back!

I can't remember my ideas for da ending but whatever I'm sugoi enough to make something up so please look forward to it desu!

I'm pretty sure last chappy dey were at the prestiginus vampire ball and if they weren't well they are now, Vic minyaya snook Nekura and da others in because he is sugoi and I love him so much and he is the Nekurachan of my life and anyway and Sakura just found Nekura and dey were kawai. Before then she was at the castle getting raped by the baka king man (if I forgot to write that then she was raped by him but not teki because he's too baka to put his danglywangly wingwong in her butt)

XOXOXOXO

Chapter wuteva number I was on

It was Nekura, Hikari, eri, tansei and momo… even mika was there!

"sakura are you okay?" Nekura asked

I ran up to Nekura and jumped into his arms!

We started making out and my dress was so big and heavy that we flel onto the ground, we kept on making out on the floor. We were rolling everywhere and we would have liked to have sex right then and there but then the bakas like tansei and teki and the king might join in and we don't want them in our sex so we didn't do it but we rolled sugoily.

The other vampires were probably discustered but I don't care.

We got off the floor and eri asked "sakura… what have these people been doing to you?"

It was hard to force myself to say it, just the memories of everyin made me strat crying. Nekura hugged me

"sakura you don't need to tell us, we understadn that its been hards on you"

"THYE RAPED ME" I screamed in his kawaii manly sexy kawaii sugoi manri arms.

we stopped huggin and went back to everyone. I picked up mika, I had really missed her, Maybe even as much as I missed Nekura but probably not because she was irrelephant.

"so do any of you, have any plans to save me. They've been trying to make tsuki emerge like crazy and if I don't manage to get out in the next three days I'm screwed."

…"sakura how much do you know?"

"pretty much everything except the locaiton of my parents, tsuki and Vic told me everything. Ugh im getting off topic, do you have a plan or not!"

"we thought you and tsuki would have came up with something Nekura said pathetically

"IF WE COULD HAVE COME UP WITH SOMETHING WE WOULD HAVE DONE THAT WEEKS AGO. I CAN'T BELEVE YOU BAKA! BAKA BAKA BAKA"

I put down Mika and stromed off.


	66. Chapter 64

XOXOXOXO

I 4gotz to tell u last chappy but if you don't revew I will get the dude with no nose to give you aids.

We are friends now I am out of afghanistan prison and are going to have sugoi sex but I wont gets aids because im kawaii but you will because u are baka whos don't revew

Arigato to dat bitch who edits

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 64

I heard Nekura yell "sakura wait!" but I didn't give a sugoi shit care. How dare he not even try and think of a way to resqu me! I bet hes just been baka shaggering tansei none stop for the past frew weeks.

I went up the stars I went down when I made my enterance and out the door into the courtyard and sat down on a elegant victoran style bench outside. It was grey and metal and shiny and was a bench (descrippptttiveeee desu)

Nekura tried to follow me but the gards wouldn't let him go up the stairs because he had not a high tie.

I put my head in my hands.

What am I supoed to do! What are they going to do to me when tsuki emerges. Why is my future so confuzzeleing desu.

A few minutes later koteki entred the coutyard.

"tsuki, being together with a low tie vampire is always going to end badly"

"fuck off you fucking baka I hope scorpions rape your eyeballs and drag you in the bushes and leave you to burn in baka bush hell. im not in the mood to deal with your baka shit"

"I was serius in what I said before , tuski, I want to marry you and I ALWAYS get what I want"

"well you aren't this time so just fuck off"

"we'll se if I aren't" he said chukleying while walking back into the ballroom.

'Look sakura, theres not much he culd have done, no one knows much about the horrors inside the akai family. He honestly expected us to have a plan'

Why do I always act bakadely when it comes to the people I care about!

I ran back inside the ball room and up to nekira and said "NEKUR I'M SORRY! WE CAN THINK OF SOMETHING TOGETHER. JUST SAVE ME PLEASE!"

I started crying in his arms.

Nekura held out his big bear pawhand "my lady, may I have this dance?"

I took his hand and we satred twirlying romantifully aound the blal room like bell and the beast in that Disney film except Nekura wasn't ugly or nothing. He was totalli kakoee and sugoi and princeylike and supah desu looking but not kawaii and sugoi because I was kawaii and sugoi even though my hair was short and lesbo.

*-* I love when Nekura acts princeylike! You should have seen it, he was like a prince in a Disney movie nd I was the princess but he wasn't ugly like the beast because the beast was baka and gastorn should have won becuz he was muscles. Nekura was totari kakekoi and sugoi and princeylike and desu looking but not kawaii and sugoi because I was kawaii and sugoi even though my hair was short like a fugly smelly dyke duck.

. But in truth, being a princess, well a vampire one is completely different than in Disney movies, cuz Disney princesses odont get toruted and raped, the prince (Koteki) doesn't attempt to rape her every chance he egts and if he did he'd be fucking sucksessful lol that fag teki hasn't raped me once yet becausehe is so baka and I am so smart and the princess doesn't fall in love with the beast/ the knight who will protect her. Supah sighhhhh I guess ill never have a normal life.

After the song finished we went back to the others and started discussing how to save me. We came up with many ideas but there were too many consequences for the others. None of them minded if the escape caused problems for them but we needed Mika to stay safe. So after hours and hours of talking we decided to go with the simplest plan and just run out at the end. That way no one would know that I was escaping with them, they'd just think I was running away. Im so smarty.

Towars the end of the ball I went into the toilets and tsuki swapped over and used her powers to change my giant red victorian dress which was really hard to move in into a kneelenf black dress with a white sash and a white bow in my hair. This meant that I could levave when everyone else did and it wouldn't be as obvious because I was wearing the same colours.

I stood with Nekura and everyone at the back making sure not to add attention to myself and when I noticed people were leaveing I took my chance at leaving.


	67. Chapter 65

XOXOXOXO

I'm gunna end this soon because I hate you all and am gona kill myself becuz no one revews!

If you revew I will live and you will go to heaven. If you don't then u are responsible and will go to baka hell (which is like 50000000000000000000 times worse than regula hell lol)

So yesh go reveeeeeeeeewwww teehee

THE CLIMAX is coming so beware for it. It will be supah emotional and kaiai and sexy and sugoi and not baka and it will be so sugoi that you will pee your ugly baka poor person lesbean pats.

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 65

I can't beive it actualy worked! I managed to get out!

Nekura and the others are making sure to stay far from me but close enough for me to follow where they're going.

Everything was going great until I got grooped by two guards.

They were tall and vampires and had hair. I think they had a suit on but I don't give a baka about what they wear becuz they aren't important anyway.

I kicked them trying to get them off of me and screamed "FUCK YOU LET GO BAKA!"

Nekura threw Mika into Tansei's arms and tried to run over but by then there was a crowd of guards around me.

One of the guards picked me up and threw me into a limo which came speeding round the ocrner.

Inside the limo sat lots of maids. They started stripping off my clothes. I fught oh fuck you kamisama I am not getting raped by a group of maids! The maids then put a large poofy strapless sparkly white dress on me, I knew exactly what the dress was for but I didn't want to believe it. The dress had real diamonds on the skirt and top part, it was kawai but I don't want to get married to someone other than Nekura! Especially to koteki! Some other maids started putting some dainty white ribbons pinheels on my feet and put my hair in a elegant updo with diamons clipped in. Then they started putting on jewelry, all supa expensive and kawaii.

"are you excited tsuki-sama?" one of the maids say

"of course im not excited! I fuckin hate that bakabaka"

"tsuki-sama your aku-sama and kitsuni-sama have chose you the perfect suitor, everyone else in the kingdom would be onerd to marry him." Another maid said in a pissed of way

"well I don't care! That guy it a baka pervert and a fukin baka rapist and he's ugly!"

When I got out of the limo there were tons of people sat down looking at me, the sermony was outside because vampires cant go to church (jesus doesn't like them) There were blood red roses everywhere. And at the front stood…. Koteki.I gagged abit when I saw him standing there all baka smug.

There was gards stood around the place where the weddig was so I wouldn't escape. I knew the only think I could do was walk down that aisle.

The vicar man kept rambeling on about the usual random wedding carp but I wasn't paying attnection. How could i! I WAS MARRYING SOMEONE AGENST MY WILL!

"we are gafart hear to today to join tsuki akai and koteki tenguno in marigae"

I swear I thought the ceremony was going to go on forever, sure time isn't a problem for vapires and this is the vampire world so the sun doesn't come out here or nothing but boring priests should still not go on for so long!

"is there any one who objects to why the couple must be marred"

"ME! I OBJECT!" I screamed while flailing my hand about and jumping the fuck about

"tough shit" he said while looking at my boobles "your marrying him cunt"

Suddenly a portal opened in the aisle and mika came running through crying "mommy! I missed you!"

She ran up to me and I picked her up and hugged her.

…Everyone gasped.

I interuptied their gasping "look everyone, the reason why I don't want to marry teki, other than the reason that HE'S A FUCKIN DIRTY PERVERT BAKA! He's ugly. Is that, I already have someone I love and we have a child"

The rections where hilarius lol Kotekis mother actually fainted! Stupid milf.

The priest looked at me and said "marriage isn't about love you fucking hippy. Its about powa! strenf and le money."

"No… your wrong. Being married means that you will love and protect the person you love till the end!"

Koteki glared at me. in disgust.

The priest completely ignored everything I said and he said "koteki do you take tsuki as your lawful bedded waifu?" (in nipan they say waifu instead of wife. Supah smart!)

Before he could answer a big pink hot air balloon appeared out of no where!

There was what looked like a ladder dangelying down from the hot air balloon.. and at the bottom of that ladder stood naked.


	68. Chapter 66

XOXOXOXO

OMGZ JUST REVEW NOW

THIS IS GETTING SERIUIS

LIKE OMFG KAWAII NE

I WILL SEND HIM AFTER YOU AND HE WILL DO ABRA KADABRA YOUR BAKA ASS

To celebrate the year aversery (I think it's soon and if it's not we're having it now anyway so shut up baka) we will be having a revewafon so you need to revew vampire moon a load of times and the fan who does the most revews wins a sugoi prize.

So hai get revewing and then read the chappy and giz your pants from the sugoiness.

PSP dome for the help Lauren and molly, you'r sugoi but not as me.

Revew revew revex

Soyomaraaaaaaa!

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 66

"SAKURA TAKE MY HAND!" Nekura yelled

His sexy hair was flowing in the wind sugoily and he looked so desu and princeylike in his brown linen pants and white shirt that was partly unbuttoned at the top to reveal his sugoi chest that was like gastons but not gastons because French people suck and gaston would be totally kakoee if he wasn't sofucking French and he looked more princeylike than Gatston because gaston wasn't a prince. His ? coloured eyes glowed in the moonlight (moonbecause they are vampires and stuff) and shone the dark love inside his heart.

The hot air ballon was making all the petals come off the roses in the wedding place thing, everything looked supah kawaii and romanteric

Maybe mika apareing was a sign for me to be prepared that I was going to be saved. But it probably wasn't. But how did they know about the wedding? But most of all where the hell did they manage to find a giant pink hot airballon! IT'S BIG AND PINK.

"SAKURA HURRY UP!"

I threw mika to Nikera and he looked at her baffledly and then threw her into the ballons basket.

My dress was to big and puffy for me to go up the ladder so Nekura put his hand around my waist in a princyknightprince way to keep hold of me. He then took off his pants and ejaculatered everywhere kawaiily and put it in me.

"OH OH OH" I said in the way you do when you sex it orgasmically.

He started panting and it was all so sugoi and the sexing was good.

I couldn't really see him because my dress was so big that he had to push it up in my face for us to sex but it was still amazing because we are so talented.

He unrapped his arm from me and started climbing the ladder with his dick stick connecting us together show our love. I was scared that I would fall off but I knew I wouldn't because Nekura is sugoi and we both loved each other so much.

Anyway he was like a superhero.

As we were climbing up the ladder the hot air ballon started moving fasterily, we were almost at the top of the ladder

"wait whose stearing the hot air ballon?" I panted

Tansei popped his head over the basket and pulled us both into it.

I was so happy, tansei hated my guts but he still saved me! I started crying

"thank you all so much!" I said gratefully

"HEY BAKA WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BRING MIKA im happy you came for me"

"Mika why were ou there, wewe left you at home with Hikari, momo and eriri," Nekura said

"mika why did you do such a thing"  
>"im sowwi mommy, I had missed you and I sensed where you were so I went…"<p>

I hugged mika. We both cried and the tears flew down our faces and linked into one tear because we cried.

I don't want her to be lonely. I want her to be able to be happy and surrounded by people who love her.

the hot air ballon was going towards the floor. I noticed it.

"AH what the fuck is going on! WHY ARE WE GOING DOWN!"

eveyone looked at me as if I was a retartled baka even mika did.

"Sakura… did you honestly think we were going to take a hot air ballon all the way home?" Nekura said

I didn't answer.

"you fucking baka, the hot air ballon was because there were too many guards around for us to run through into the fucking wedding BAKA" taksei said

"I'm not running in this dress! Ill fall over!"

Nekura picked me up. "

"AH YOU'LL DROP ME CUNT" I screamed

And he did.

WHAT BLOODSUCKING MOTHER THE FUCKING FUCK

I honestyl thought I was going to die, even though im a vampire so falllin from a hot air ballon wouldn't kill me. When I hit the ground it felt a lot softer than usual and then I realised, I had landed in the seat behind the driver seat in a blood black shiny kakoee convertible volvo car.

Nekura then jumped out of the hot air ballon holding Mika. He landed in the cars driver seat and put mika in the seat next to mine. Finally Tansei jumped out of the hot air baloon and landed in the other front seat. It was kind of kakoee even though he was an asswhore.

Nekura started dryving fastly.

I started crying "you shouldn't have saved me, eveyones going to come after you now!"

"sakur I don't give a shit if I get targeted, I don't want my girl to marry another man."

I blushed and whipped the tears away. He called me his girl. It made me so happy. Anyway I turned around to check if we were still safe We weren't…. there were loads of cars full of the royal guards

"AHHH SHIT WE'RE BEING FOLLOWED"

Nekura and tansei quickly looked behind

"sakura, tansei…. Hold on tight"

I grabbed hold of mika and held onto her tightely (vampire cars don't have seat belts bcuz belts aren't kawai) and Nekura started driving supah fastely. Even fasterer than usual. So fast that the number it wasn't on the car dial speed thingy.

My kawii dress started flowing all over the place and my veil and diamond teara fell off and fluttered and sparkled in the wind supah kawaiily

"kura…your kids in here… you might not want to kill us all" Tansei said

"sakura keep hold of kyu" Nekura said in a cool and serius flustered way

"WHAT THE FUCKDIO THINK IM DOING!"

The car went silent, Nekura kept driving supah fastly until we could no longer see the guards.

Once we had lost them he yelled "Sakura open a portal closer to the house and make sure to close it the minute we get there"

"hai desu" (yeh in nihonjo)

I opened a portal and we whizzed through, I did like he commandert and closed it straight away.

Nekura pulled up the car in the house's drive way and we all got out. Tsuki used her powahs to swap me into more casual clothes. I passed Mika to Nekura, I thought my legs were going to give out due to all the schok id gone fru.

Suddenly a nother portal opened and out of it walked….. akuku and the wife.


	69. Chapter 67

XOXOXOXO

NUN OF U TUWATTOZ (TWAT IN NIHONGO YOU TWAT) CAME TO MY REVEWAFONATER BECAUSE UR ALL JELLY OF HOW SUGOI MY WRITING IS AND THA`T I'M SUPAH ASIAN AND AM FLUNT IN IT AND EVRIFIN.

BECUZ OF OU I AM FINISHING DA STORI EARLY AND I KILLED MYSELF. DAT IS ON UR CONSINUS NOW FUREVERAS. BAKA

F U

pS. Kamisama is ashamed of you and will never let you into heaven (nipongo) now. Enjoy hell !da rest of da sekai)

XOXOXOXO

Chapter 67

They both glared at me, Nekura, tansei and mika and then akuko grabbed me by the neck and threw me throguh the portal. I landed on the marble floor of the room I had been staying in in the palace. It really hurt, but I knew I couldn't cry. I had to be storng. Any minute now theyd come back here, I don't even now what they'll do to me for ruining the wedding. I cried blood filled tears (she's a vampire so tey are bloody)

They looked really pissed off when they came into the room.

"you know what, I dodnt care what you do to me. I am destined to have a fucking awful life but if you dare touch Nekura, mika or any of my friends I will fucking kill you" I said fighting my sorrowful tear

"we will do whatever we want. We are the king and queen here, you are just the baka retardered mutant offspring. You will marry koteki-san and those… bakas will be punished for ruining the wedding" waifu said.

They then walked out of the room.

I knew what they meant by punish, they were going to kill everyone I care about. Tsuki what should I do?

'sakura, were going to have to do something dratic…. I don't know if things will work out… if things go wrong… you could die and they would use that as an excuse to kill everyone'

They're going to kill everyone anyway! I don't care if anything happens to me! I just want them to be safe.

Tsuki guided me through the steps I had to take. Through how much I had to focus to use the right amount of powah. I was scared, I feared for my life but I cared about Nekura, mika, momo, eri, Hikari and tansei so much more than I cared about myself. If they were okay then my deaf wouldnt be in vein.

I had to fuse mine and tsukis powahs together for the plan. She was more powahful than me… if I don't merge propaly then I will disappear and the only thing in the body will be tsuki. I wouldn't mind that but Nekura would be fucking pissed..

I focussed really really really sugoi hard on creating a portal to my home in . I tried and tried and tried and eventually I managed to open one, this ment I had muregd our pwahs but I hadn't canged. Supah sugoi!

The portal let me out right infront of my house in the human world. I didn't dare go in, I knew that soon aku and wife would be coming and I'd rather not do what im going to do in my home. I waiting in the garden curtyard near all da kawaii flowers. The air is smelt of powleen. The blue birds chirped and flew through the kawaii air and some squirrels did squirrel shit in the trees.

I used my powahs to create an anti vampire sword with a blood red handle so I could hold it and not die I changed my clothes into a white strapless dress that stoped a bit abuv the knee, it had red blood ribbon at the bottom and had a red bow at the waist, I also had a red ribbon in my hair. The dress also had red straps. I wore some red high heel ballerina pumps on my feer.

After waiting 4 minutes 27 secunds they apparedd.

"so you finally awakened my darling tsuki" said da mean bastad(he's acting nice because if she was tsuki he could take advantage of her to use her powahs for evil)

"I'm sakura bitches so you can quit the baka bullshit act." I said while drawing the sword

"tsuki why are you trying to protect suc lowlifes?" wife said

"THEY ARENT LOWLIFES. SO WHAT IF THEY ARENT HIGH TIE VAMPIRES. WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THEIR BLOOD!"

It went silent.

"yes you do because you drink the blood during sexy time"

I needed everything to go exacely to plan. I held my hand out, my red eyes started glowing even more red than usual and I used my powahs to suck away their powahs, leaving them defenceiless.

It would have been amusing to see them live as powahless vampires but I couldn't let such people to continu living so I used the last of the powahs inside of me to end their lives by making their lungs explode from the inside so the blood inside them went spewing evriwhere. they died.

I started laughing really loudly "AHAHAHAHA FML I CAN'T BELIVE IT WORKED!"

Nekura senced all the blood came running outside to see what happened. He saw the king and queens dead body on the floor and then saw Sakura body drop to the ground, there was blood coming out of her because she hurt herself when she dropped to the grund and the technique she used damged her bdoi.

'Sakura… don't leave me….. I love you." He strugglied to say

"I love you."

The smeell of blood was very strong.

He knealt of the floor crying and held sakuras lifeiless body in his arms.

Everyone else noticed the smell and rushed outside.

"bloody helll…. She did all this…" Nekura said shoked after noticing the king and queens body

"she did it for us!…." Nekura cried

Mika started clinging to Nekura.

"daddy. Daddy. She's going to be kay right? Right?"

He didn't answer.

She started crying into his arm.

Momo and eri were huggin each other crying.

"wait… look" Hikari said

Sakura's hair started turning blonde and grew supah long and wavy

"that's what sakuras hair was like when she was human, well hers was shorted…. She must have used all her powahs. changed back to a human and died" eri said

Suddenly a portal appeared.

"oh kamisama… do you think the gards have came to kill us?" momo said

"sakura… it looks like ill be joining you already…" Nekura cried

A woman with supah long straight silky black hair and blood rose red eyes who was wearing a simple long red dress with red shoes and a diamond necklace came walking through.

Everyone stared at the woman in shock. They new exactly who she was.

"oh my kamisama, you're….."

she interrupeted "don't worry, this child will be fine"

She picked up sakura out of nekuras arms and went back trhogu the portal.


End file.
